A happyend for take out please!
by Chaniha
Summary: It takes a long time for Zoro and Sanji to find out about their true feelings, will there be a happy end for the both of them? ZoroxSanji and ZoroxOC and SanjixNami
1. The beginning

**This is actually my first fanfiction about this couple and only the second thing I ever wrote! (apart from the essays I had to write for school ^^) English is not my native language but I hope the mistakes aren't too bad but if you find some please tell me ;) **

**Warnings: AU, yaoi, not beta'ed, apart from that .. only a few insults, what did you expect from Zoro and Sanji? :D Rated M just to be sure, this chapter is harmless, but who knows about the next chapters :D oh and yeah, since its an AU, OOC is bound to happen.  
**

**This story is entirely fictional and the characters from One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a surprisingly warm day in November and Zoro currently was sitting on his new couch in his new living room.

He finished university not long ago and started to work as an architect. (Even though he's able to get lost on the construction site he's actually quite skilled at work).Now that he was earning more money he decided to move out of his old one-room apartment which was rather shabby but cheap and to move in into a new two-rooms apartment with more space. It didn't take long for him to buy furniture because he likes it rather simple. For the living room only a Couch, a TV, a shelf for his stereo and a table with chairs, enough for all his friends to come around. The same applied for his bedroom, only a bed, a desk for his laptop, his work documents and other important papers and a closet for his clothes. Not much, but it worked for him.

Just yesterday he moved the last of his stuff to the destined places and he sent everyone of his friends a message that he wanted to throw a party today so everyone can see his new apartment. He figured it would be easier that way because it would be a pain in the ass if everyone of them came separately.

And right now he was waiting for one of his friends, Sanji. He works as a cook and offered to come earlier to help Zoro to cook some food. But knowing Zoros skills in the kitchen it was clear that Sanji would cook the food alone while Zoro watches him and drinks some beer.

Zoro looked at his watch and noticed that the cook was late and growled at that, he hated waiting. But only 2 Minutes later the door bell rang and Zoro stood up to open the door for his friend. But instead of Sanjis head he only saw an unbelievably big bag full with ingredients for cooking.

"Hey Mosshead, instead of staring you could help me .. take that bag to the kitchen while I go down and get the rest of the stuff from my car, will you?"

Zoro, still in shock, took the bag and moved into the kitchen. When Sanji arrived a few minutes later with a bag as big as the first one he finally awoke from his trance.

"Oi cook, how much food do you want to make?! This stuff is enough to feed a whole family for 4 weeks!"

"Idiot, Luffy is coming, you know very well about the black hole in his stomach, if I had brought less you would have to deal with a grumpy Luffy the whole evening, you don't want that right?!"

"True"

While they talked the cook had absentmindedly emptied the bags and was now searching the whole kitchen in order to find out if Zoro has all the utensils he needed for cooking. A glance was enough to tell him there wasn't so he made a decision.

"Hey, we have to go shopping now!"

"Shopping?! What the hell?!"

"Yeah, Shopping! Because you idiot don't even have a nice kitchen knife for me to use and I don't even want to start talking about your pans and pots."

"Excuse me for not having luxury cooking utensils but not everybody is as great a cook as you"

"Sarcasm won't help you, we still have to go shopping."

"Can't you go alone?!"

"Forget it, you will be the one to pay and I definitely don't want to be killed by you later because you think it was to expensive!"

"Oh, whatever .. I'll get my keys"

A final glare in the cooks direction and he went to get his keys and followed his friend to the next department store.

After a few differences he decided to let the cook choose and just handed him his credit card (they were almost thrown out of the shop because they fought too loud). An hour later Sanji was finally done and Zoro let out a sigh of relief when they got out of the shop and turned to Sanji.

"Do you want to get some cake? We could eat at my apartment before you start to cook"

"Why not, but you pay. I'm the one who is doing all the work later!"

Zoro rolled with his eyes but went into the next bakery to buy some cake.

When they had returned at the apartment Zoro made some coffee (he may not be a good cook but at least he is able to handle a coffee machine) while Sanji unwrapped the things he or rather Zoro had bought earlier. When the coffee was done they sat in the living room and Sanji took a good look at the room for the first time.

"This place is plain"

"I like it simple"

"Yeah, like your brain"

"Are you looking down on my intelligence?!"

"Ah, forget it, after all you don't have to have much intelligence to work on a construction site."

"Yeah right, and cooking requires a lot of thinking!"

"Are you looking down on my knowledge about cooking?"

They both glared at each other and Zoro sighed mentally, knowing that the two of them will never get along well.

They knew each other since High School and they got into fights regularly and annoyed the hell out of each other but nevertheless they both respected each other even though they would never say it out loud. Because even though they fight most of the time they have at least one thing in common: their stubbornness!

After a short silence Sanji reached into his jacket to search for a cigarette and his lighter.

"Am I at least allowed to smoke in here?!"

"Whatever, you would do it anyway, right?!"

"Damn right!"

And again it was Zoros turn to roll his eyes

"You always have to have the last word, hmn?!"

"So what?! Your ego doesn't allow me to have the last word?!"

"Hey shit-cook! I was just stating a fact"

"Yeah, right!"

Sanjis last sentence was followed by a snort and this little sound was enough to piss Zoro off.

But knowing that Sanji is the one who is going to cook tonight he tried to calm himself in order to not kill the other man. He decided it would be the best to just stay put and wait for the cook to start with his work.

Fortunately, Sanji finished with his cigarette and made his way into the kitchen but not without throwing another glare into Zoros direction.

"Hey, if I have to do the cooking, at least you could help me and chop some vegetables, no food without work, you got it?"

"Yeah, mom"

With that said Zoro made his way to follow the other man into the kitchen.

* * *

**Phew, the first chapter is done .. and I can tell you. This is going to be a looooong story, I didn't even start with the main plot O.ô. I hope you liked the chapter even though nothing really happened and I know it's hard to judge a story just with these few words but I hope you will read the next chapters too :) **

**See you ;D **


	2. Flashback

**Yay, next chapter ready :D Hope you'll like it **

**

* * *

  
**

The two of them worked silently in the kitchen.

Zoro was full concentrating on his task to cut the vegetables while Sanji baked bread, prepared the meat, made a few dips & created a master piece of mousse au chocolat for dessert.

When all the preparations were done it was around 6 p.m. so Sanji decided he could smoke another cigarette because their friends wouldn't arrive before half past 6.

Zoro took two cans of beer from the fridge and joined Sanji in the living room.

"Thank you for cooking the food. If you hadn't offered to do that I would have most probably ordered pizza or something like that."

"No problem, I really like to cook."

Both men grinned at each other and took a sip from their drinks.

"So … who did you invite?!"

"Just the usual people: Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky & Brook."

"I see"

While Sanji slowly smoked his cancer stick Zoro remembered how he met his friends.

**_-flashback-_**

Back in high school most of the people were scared of Zoro, because of his grumpy looks and it was well known that he does martial arts and also practices swordplay. The only one who wasn't afraid of him was Luffy.

In PE no one wanted to have Zoro in their group but Luffy went to talk to him with a big grin on his face.

"You are Zoro right? My name is Luffy. I heard you do some martial arts and stuff, that means you are in quite a good condition for sports right?! No one wants to have you in their group right?! But man, no wonder, you look like the worlds gonna end tomorrow! You have to smile some more!!! However, do you want to join our group?! We have to be in a group of 3 but we are one short."

Quite stunned because of Luffys flood of words and the fact that the other boy said all that without even taking a breath he could only gape at Luffy.

"Eerm …"

Luffy already tugged at his sleeves and tried to pull him in the direction of another boy who stood there a bit uncomfortably.

"Yeah, so now that we decided that you would join us we are complete. UUUUSOOOOPP!!! He said he would join us!"

"Wait, I never even said anything"

"Yeah, but you didn't complain either"

Zoro was at a loss for words as he faced the boy standing in front of him, grinning like a mad monkey.

He decided it couldn't hurt to follow them and furthermore it would be a pain in the ass if the teacher had to force a group to let Zoro join. Again!

The boy named Usopp shifted uncomfortably under Zoros gaze and leaned in to Luffy. Fear was clearly visible in his eyes while he whispered to his friend.

"Are you really sure this is alright?! You know what everybody says about him. There is the rumor that he once fought a bear without any weapons and won!!!"

Even though Usopp only whispered Zoro was able to hear anything

"Hey, the nearest I was ever to a bear was watching one in the Zoo! And if you don't want me in your group just say so! I hate all those rumors flying around. At least take the time to ask me if they're true!"

He was getting angrier with every second. He turned on his heels in order to walk away but was unable to do so because Luffy still had his sleeve in his grip.

"You'll stay! Usopp was just joking, right?!"

He turned to his friend and glared at him intently.

"Eerm, yeah, sorry! I didn't really mean what I said, but you know, if you walk around with that sour face rumors are bound to happen."

Zoro sighed.

"Well, whatever. I'll stay for now, it's easier that way."

He sighed again but his mood lifted a bit when he saw Luffy grinning happily.

It was lunchtime after PE and Luffy approached Zoro again.

"Hey, hey, do you want to join us for lunch?!"

"Sorry, but I usually eat lunch up on the roof alone!"

Luffy pouted.

"How boring! Come with us to the cafeteria. Food will taste better if you eat it with people. No objection, you'll come."

With that being said he dragged Zoro with him and Usopp followed them.

"You'll meet two more of our friends soon. Sanji and Nami. I'm sure you'll like them, they are nice people!"

Zoro doubted the two would be pleased by his presence but thought it would be useless to try to explain this to Luffy. So he sighed and accepted his fate and let himself be dragged to the cafeteria.

As expected the other two were quite shocked when they saw Zoro but didn't say anything. They knew that it was probably the idea of Luffy and when he wants to do something, he'll just do it.

"Nami, Sanji! This is Zoro, he's my new friend and he'll be with us from now on!"

"Hey, I never said anything about being your friend!"

"WHAT?! You don't want to be my friend? Do you hate me? Did I do something wrong?"

Luffy looked at Zoro with puppy eyes and looked like he was about to cry and caused Zoro once again to be at a loss for words. He sighed again and noticed that since he met Luffy he was sighing a lot.

"Alright, alright, just stop staring at me like that."

"Yaaaay, let's have a party to celebrate our new friendship!"

From then on Zoro wasn't alone at school anymore and the other three noticed that the rumors about Zoro weren't true. Of course he is a bit grumpy and doesn't talk much but he definitely wasn't a bad guy.

The fights between Zoro and Sanji began when Zoro found out that Sanji practices Savate. Since then there was some kind of rivalry between the both of them and they fought at every moment possible.

Even though the both of them weren't on the same wavelength, the group was always together trough high school and Nami, Luffy, Usopp and Zoro went to the same university afterwards. Sanji didn't join college because he decided to become the worlds best chef. But the five of them met at least once a week.

When they were on college they met Chopper and Robin. Chopper was a medicine student and Robin was an apprentice and on her way to become a professor of archeology. Robin and Nami shared an apartment together as well as Chopper, Usopp and Luffy. The only ones who lived alone where Sanji and Zoro.

Franky is a mechanic and always repairs their cars or their stereo or TV when needed and Brook is a musician who sometimes plays in their favourite pub.

**_-end of flashback-_**

Zoro didn't even notice that a smile crept on his face while he thought of the odd group until Sanji talked to him

"Your smiling out of nowhere, it's creepy. What did you think about? No, wait, I think I don't want to know."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Don't want to!"

"You want to fight?"

"If you want your new apartment to be trashed that badly!"

"As if you are able to do that. I got better since the last time we sparred."

"Oh yeah?, Well, so have I"

Their fighting was interrupted when the door bell rang. Zoro didn't even want to fight, he wanted to celebrate so he wasn't really angry for the disruption and went to open his door.

* * *

**I won't be able to update regularly for the next 5 weeks because my exams start in 2 weeks and I didn't really study until now ~.~ But i hope i can update something anyway :)**

**Edit: I just noticed I forgot to insert Brook in the flashback (shame on me), but i changed it (phew)  
**

**See ya :D  
**


	3. Truth or Dare

**It's almost as if this story writes itself :D **

**And once again, i'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not fluent with english expressions :/**

**Hope you'll like it anyway **

**

* * *

  
**

Robin and Nami were the first ones to arrive. Knowing that Zoro doesn't care about decorations they brought a plant as a present. Zoro took their jackets and guided them into his living room where Sanji already lit another cigarette.

"Nami, Robin, I'm really happy to see the both of you. The room brightened up because of your arrival. How are you angels doing? Everything alright at work?"

Robin was the first to answer.

"Thanks, I'm in a rather good mood. I was able to buy a rare book about Egyptian hieroglyphs for the university library."

"Congratulations! And how about you Nami my dear?"

"The same as ever. The work of a Meteoroligst never stops you know."

"Of course, I fully understand. How about the both of us go on a date next weekend? I will make sure you will completely forget the stress you have at work!"

Even though Sanji usually flirted equally with every woman he met, he was a bit nervous to hear Namis answer.

"I'm sorry Sanji, but I don't think that's a good idea and I already planned to go to a party with my colleagues from work."

For a second disappointment was clearly visible in Sanjis face but only a moment later he was smiling again.

"I understand, it's alright."

During the whole conversation Zoro asked himself how long he still has to listen to the cooks attempts to flirt with the women and decided to just stay quiet, small talk has never been his forte. Suddenly he remembered that he is the host tonight so he turned to the two ladies in order to ask if they want to drink something, but they couldn't even answer because Sanji interrupted.

"Naturally they want to drink something, idiot. I'll go and get something for my two angels because if you go you would most probably get them something like beer. Ladies don't drink beer, they want to have wine!"

"Idiot-cook! Why do you think I would bring them beer, I would have asked them what they wanted!"

"Don't make up excuses! A Neanderthal like you wouldn't be that courteous."

"What did you say?"

Sanji stood up and went into the kitchen.

"You understood me very well, idiot."

Zoro followed him even though he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

"Bastard, just because you have such an impression of me it doesn't mean I'm completely brainless."

"Oh really? And here I always thought that …"

Zoro never got to hear what Sanji always thought and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Anyway, they were interrupted once again because of the door bell. Zoro made his way to the door while cursing the cook in his mind.

It seemed like the rest of his friends had decided to come together because when he opened the door an odd group of five men grinned at him. Luffy up front.

"Hey Zoro, we didn't know what to bring so we brought chips and beer."

"Thank you, it's alright, come in."

He closed the door after them and directed them to the two women. When everyone was seated Luffy couldn't hold back any longer.

"Hey Zoro, when is dinner ready, I'm hungry."

The moment he said that Sanji came from the kitchen with bread, dips and a few carrot and leek sticks.

"I will cook the food now, until then you have to be content with these."

"But there is no meat."

"Just wait a bit, idiot."

Luffy pouted but didn't say anything, knowing that it wasn't a wise idea to angry the chef if he wanted to have something to eat tonight. Sanji trotted back to the kitchen and Zoro followed him to bring his new guests something to drink. After the door was closed Zoro watched the cook for a bit and wondered if he really should ask, because he wasn't sure if he would make it out of the kitchen alive afterwards.

"Hey, Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

"You like Nami, don't you?"

The cook halted in his actions for a moment and looked at Zoro from the corner of his eye. He sighed and started to cook again.

"Of course I like her. I like every woman!"

"I don't mean your normal flirts, I'm asking if you really like her, the "i-want-to-grow-old-with-you" like."

"Why do you think so?"

"You behave a bit differently towards her than other women."

Sanji chuckled lightly, stopped his cooking once again and turned to the other man.

"I never thought an idiot like you would notice."

"Hey, I may not talk much and I may not be the brightest bulb on the porch but I watch my friends."

Sanji raised his eyebrow, not believing that Zoro just admitted that the two of them were friends.

The both of them looked at each other silently until Sanji sighed and looked at the food he was about to cook.

"You won't go around telling everybody right?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks, you should go now. The others are waiting for their drinks and I have to cook or Luffy will start to gnaw at your furniture."

Zoro took the drinks from the fridge and walked towards the door, but he hesitated a moment and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Sanji looked up from his work.

"Still want to say something, Mosshead?"

"Hey Sanji, the others are going to walk home tonight, so if you want to drink, the couch is available."

Sanji didn't really register what Zoro said to him and watched at the back of Zoros head while he stepped out of the kitchen hastily. But when he finally did he couldn't believe it. It's almost impossible that Zoro was nice to him, but no matter how much he tried, he wasn't able to find any mocking in Zoros statement.

"Idiot!"

Even though he said that a small smile crept his way onto his face as he resumed work.

The dinner proceeded rather smoothly. Usopp, Chopper and Franky washed the dishes and right now they all played a round of Truth or Dare.

It was Zoros turn and the bottle stopped in Namis direction. While Zoro thought about what he could ask his sight fell on Sanji and couldn't help but smirk. Sanji noticed and kicked Zoro under the table because he had a bad premonition about what Zoro wanted to do.

"Nami, Truth or Dare: Tell us your biggest secret or give Sanji a kiss."

Everybody looked alternately at Zoro, Sanji and Nami. It seemed like Nami blushed slightly and had to think a bit about what to do and Sanji stood up and barked at Zoro.

"Bastard, you can't just ask a refined woman like Nami to tell her biggest secret or to kiss someone. A secret is what makes a woman a woman! And a kiss isn't anything you give to just anybody! Ask something else or I'll .."

He was interrupted by Nami.

"Okay, I decided!"

"Nami you don't have to do what that bastard asked of you!"

"It's alright. There is something I never told you. My mother is not my real mother, she adopted me when I was only a few months old. I don't know anything about my real parents. It's not that I didn't want to tell all of you. I just never shouted it from the rooftops."

Everybody was quiet for a short moment as no one was sure how to respond to Namis confession and Zoro noticed that Sanji was slightly disappointed that Nami didn't choose Dare. Nami just smiled and picked up the bottle.

"It's my turn now, right!"

The bottle stopped and ironically stopped at Zoro. Nami couldn't hide the big smirk that showed on her face and Zoro had to gulp upon seeing it.

"Two can play at that game! Truth or Dare: Tell us your biggest secret or kiss Sanji!"

Everybody dropped their jaws except for Robin who chuckled a bit. All eyes were on Zoro and he began to sweat.

* * *

**Cliiiiiiffhaaaanger .. don't be mad at me :P **

**even though i started to study today i was able to write this, i'm rather proud of myself XD**

**Will work on Chapter 4 immediately, i'm on a roll right now :)**

**See ya :D  
**


	4. A drunken night

**Two chapters in one day .. I can't believe it. I found it no trouble to write. But i think it's the last chapter today. (It's 11:10 pm here!)**

**

* * *

  
**

Zoro feverishly thought about what to do. He didn't really want to tell them his biggest secret, but his other option was death.

The others still stared at him and waited for his answer but Sanji got impatient and didn't understand why that idiot still had to think about what to do. The answer was clear.

"Hey Mosshead, don't even think about putting your mouth anywhere near my face or I'll kill you but not before I kicked you all the way to hell and back! Understood?!"

Zoro looked at him and knew that Sanji wasn't joking, but due to what the blonde said he had an idea.

"Yeah, understood!"

Even though he knew there was the possibility to get at least half killed he first took a deep breath and secondly Sanjis wrist and placed a short chaste kiss on the back of his hand.

Everyone was too shocked to even react but after a moment everyone but three people broke out into laughter. Nami didn't laugh and made a sour face.

"You should have kissed him on his mouth, not on his hand!"

"You never said anything about where I should kiss him!"

"It was obvious wasn't it?!"

"Then you should remember for your next time to make yourself more clear!"

Zoro almost forgot that he still hadn't gotten a reaction from the cook and turned his head slowly into his direction. He didn't like what he saw. Sanji was deep red, not out of embarrassment, but out of anger.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Hey, I did what you said and didn't kiss your face, right?! Furthermore shouldn't you be angry at Nami because she told me to do it?!"

"Don't even dare to put the blame on the sweet Nami, you always had the chance to tell us your secret."

"Not everybody is like you and wears his heart on his sleeve. I have secrets I would never tell anybody. If you can't understand that then think about yourself first! Would YOU like to tell your biggest secret in front of everybody?"

Sanji still glared at him but calmed a bit down after he understood what Zoro said. No, he wouldn't want to tell his biggest secret in front of all of his friends.

The others stared at them as if watching a tennis match. Left, Right, Left, Right and waited to see when Sanji would pass the ball back to Zoro.

"You're right. Sorry. But that doesn't mean I will forget what you did. You will pay for it!"

With that said he sat down and emptied his glass of whiskey in one gulp. To avoid further embarrassment Robin made a suggestion.

"How about we stop with Truth or Dare and play Poker instead?"

Everybody was glad for the change and soon the room was filled with laughter again.

After a few rounds Usopp yawned.

"It's late. I think we should go now, Chopper is already asleep on the couch and I think Luffy can't stay awake much longer."

With that they all stood up and made their way towards the door. They were all a bit drunk and now tired. The worst out of them was most probably Sanji but nevertheless he couldn't help but offer the woman to bring them home.

"Thank you Sanji, but the others are bringing us home. You're more drunk than us, it wouldn't do you any good if you fall asleep on your way back here."

Nami giggled and said goodbye to Zoro and Sanji as well as the rest of their friends, except Chopper who was still sleeping and carried on Frankys back.

After Zoro closed the door behind them the two of them went back into the living room and Zoro started to clean up the mess. Sanji just threw himself onto the couch.

"How can you still clean up? You drank more than me and I'm wasted."

"My alcohol tolerance is higher than yours, of course I'm not as wasted as you."

"Ah, I'm sorry Mr. Know-it-all. I can't think straight right now."

"If you want I can throw water at your face, that will wake you up. You just have to tell me!"

"Fuck you!"

"Not now, I still have to clean up."

"Just go to hell! You're making too much noise! And was this room always this bright?"

"Yes it was always like that!"

"Damn, I'm even worse than wasted!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Bastard, don't agree with me."

Zoro rolled his eyes and noticed the conversation was going nowhere so he continued cleaning up in silence.

"Hey, you still there, why don't you say something?"

" 'cause you're drunk and everything you're saying is an insult. Moreover I don't even know what to say!"

"Doesn't matter what, just say something. I don't want to fall asleep while you're still working."

He sat up on the couch and looked at Zoro.

"Why don't you come here and tell me why you were awfully nice to me today."

Zoro sighed, walked over to the couch and seated himself next to Sanji.

"I was NOT awfully nice to you today."

"Yes, you were. You offered me a place to sleep, you noticed my feelings for Nami and even though I don't really know what I should think about it you gave me a kiss on the hand."

"First: It's just a place to sleep, nothing more, nothing less. Second: I didn't notice your feelings just today. I already suspected something since the last year of high school. And finally: It was just a small peck on your hand because I didn't want to talk about my secret. Satisfied now?"

It seemed like Sanji had a hard time to register everything Zoro said and answered only after a few moments.

"Almost satisfied. High School? You knew since that long ago? Why did you never say anything?"

"Why should I? It's your business, it doesn't have anything to do with me, right!"

"Yeah, I think you're right. I think I have to reconsider my opinion of you."

"I hope in a more positive way!"

"Of course."

Sanji grinned widely at Zoro and the two of them sat there silently for a minute or two until Zoro spoke again.

"Say, why don't you tell Nami what you feel?"

"Idiot, It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"I flirt with her, I always tell her that I like her, but she doesn't believe me."

"That's just because you flirt with every woman, have you ever tried to talk with her seriously about it?"

"It's just impossible"

Sanji smiled sadly at Zoro and Zoro felt at a loss for words. He wanted to comfort Sanji, but he's just no good if it's about emotions. But he knew that the both of them were closer to each other than ever before and he was scared that if he weren't able to make Sanji feel better they would drift apart again. But before he could even say anything Sanji continued.

"You know, I never knew my parents, I was raised by my foster father and he had his own view of father love. I don't know if it's because of that, but I'm not sure if I really could love someone to the point where I want to have a family with that person. I know it's surprising because I'm always flirting, but that's only shallow and nothing deep. I'm not even sure if I really like her or if I just told myself often enough that I like her to the point where I really believed it. I'm a no one. I don't have anything to offer her."

"…"

"I don't even know why I tell you all that."

He was still grinning the same sad grin and with everything he said Zoros heart tightened a bit more until he thought it would break. He acted before thinking but he couldn't help it, he just felt like he had to do it. So he leaned over to Sanji and hugged him. Sanjis eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hey, hey, I don't want your pity."

"I'm not pitying you. I just hate to see you in that weakened state. You are not a no one. You are strong, and if someone knows that it would be me, right?!"

Sanji chuckled a bit and lay his arms around Zoro and grapped his shirt like a drowning man at a straw.

"And maybe I'm not the best person to talk about love, but you know, there are different kinds of love and like. And I can clearly see that she is someone special to you. It doesn't matter if you know if its love or not, but it won't do you any good if you deny your feelings. It will just tear your inside apart if you always keep everything in."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. –sigh- Bastard, now I really have to reconsider my opinion of you!"

Sanji released his grip on Zoro and Zoro drew back a bit. Both men were grinning at each other. It seemed like Sanji had calmed down and he was about to stand up but he stumbled upon his own feat and fell down on Zoros lap with his head onto Zoros chest. Zoro quickly placed his arms around the cook to prevent him from falling down to the floor.

"Hey, be careful, you're still drunk."

Sanji groaned and looked up, right into Zoros face.

"You know, I think this is the first time I'm really looking at you."

"Oh really?! How long do you plan on staying on my lap?"

"Did someone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?"

Zoro was quite shocked and looked at Sanjis face. He looked intently in order to find any hint of mocking, but only saw Sanjis clear blue eye filled with honesty. The both of them stared at each other for what seemed to be eternity until Sanji decided to kiss Zoro. Zoro didn't anticipate that and didn't know how to react to it. His mind turned blank and his instincts took over, and his instincts told him to kiss back. So he did. They kissed until they both needed to breathe again. They looked each other in the eyes, still panting because of the kiss. They sat there silently, Sanji still on Zoros lap until Sanji leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Zoros torso, his head next to Zoros and whispered to him.

"You know I could do with some relief."

Zoros eyes widened with disbelief but never had the time to respond, because Sanji nibbled at his earlobe which blew every thought out of Zoros mind. He didn't know if it was instinct or the alcohol in his blood but he couldn't help but moan at the contact. Sanji chuckled and let his hands wander up and down along Zoros spine.

Zoro wrapped his arms tighter around Sanjis waist and moved his head; he wanted to kiss Sanji again. Sanji noticed and touched Zoros lips with his own and let his tongue slide slowly over Zoros lip, pleading for entrance. Zoro parted his lips and let his own tongue play tenderly with Sanjis. He used one hand to caress the cooks soft blonde hair. Their mouths parted again and Zoro could clearly see the lust in Sanjis eye and he knew he couldn't control himself any longer.

"You know, we could continue this in the bed room."

Sanji smirked at him. He leaned down and kissed Zoro once again. This time with more fire and passion in it. Their tongues fought for dominance and Sanji decided to let Zoro win. He didn't want to fight, he wanted passion. Zoro drew back from the kiss because he still wanted to hear Sanjis answer. He didn't have to wait long. Sanji stood up, took his hand and walked towards the bedroom.

"With pleasure!"

* * *

**You're all happy that something happend right?! ^^**

**Finally the main plot started, yes you read right, started! This story is nowhere near the end and i hope you will read the other chapters as well.**

**See ya :D  
**


	5. The next morning

**next chapter is up .. but it's not that good .. i think **

**

* * *

  
**

Zoro was the first to wake up the next morning. He wanted to stand up but noticed that he was unable to do so due to a weight on his chest. When he looked down he saw blond hair and a fragment of memory shot through his mind.

_Sanji's hot tongue on his skin, his hands all over Zoro's body. His eyes full of hunger for pleasure. A hot passionate kiss shared between the two of them. Zoro's skin rubbing against Sanji's skin; they were both completely naked and both moaning, their voices full of lust._

Zoro sighed and shifted his weight a bit to find a more comfortable position, but only woke Sanji up during the process. He lifted his head up from Zoro's chest and looked confused at the other man.

"Morning! Ah, I think my headache kills me."

He made a pained face and halted in his actions when he noticed that the both of them were naked and lying in Zoro's bed. And anyway, why the hell was he laying on top of Zoro.

"Zoro?"

"Hmn..?!"

"Does this mean what I think it means?!"

"If you think it means we slept together, yep you're right! But if you want to kill me, please wait until a later time. I have a headache myself and I don't think I'm able to fight you right now."

"…"

Sanji averted his eyes and tried to remember what happened last night. When he did his face went beet red because he was the one who started everything.

"I can't believe it. I slept with you."

"…"

"Why with you of all people."

"So you would feel better if it had been Luffy or Usopp?!"

Sanji shuddered at this thought.

"Thanks, now I have this image stuck. Never! Now I'm quite thankful it's been you."

Zoro had to laugh because of that and Sanji made a grimace and put his hand on his head.

"Shhh, not so loud, my head!"

"Sorry, it's just hilarious to hear something like that from your mouth."

Sanji's face went even redder.

"Shut up! I hope you know it won't happen ever again."

"Yeah, sure."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"I mean, I know I was the one who took the initiative, but why did you agree?"

Zoro remained silent for a while and thought about what to say.

"You remember Truth or Dare yesterday? When Nami asked me to either tell my biggest secret or to kiss you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, my biggest secret is I'm bisexual."

Sanji gaped at him and didn't know what to say, but Zoro continued.

"It's not like I don't trust you all, but you know how good Luffy and Usopp are if it's about keeping something a secret. It's not like I ever had a boyfriend and it's possible that I end up with a girlfriend someday, so why should I shock you beforehand?! I would have told you all the moment I ended up in a relationship with a man. You think you can understand?!"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"And it's not like I ever felt attracted to any of my friends, therefore it wasn't necessary to tell anything. At least I never felt attracted to any of my friends until yesterday night."

He said that with a smirk and saw that Sanji blushed again.

"I'll go to the kitchen and make breakfast, alright?"

"Yeah, alright."

Sanji stood up and started to get dressed. He hesitated a moment before walking out of the bedroom, not sure if he should ask his next question.

"Hey Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

He chickened out.

"Do you have any painkillers?"

"Yeah, I'll bring you some."

"Thanks."

When Zoro finally brought him the painkillers Sanji was already busy with breakfast preparation.

"Thanks, I really need them right now."

"No problem."

"…"

Sanji looked at Zoro like he was about to say something but closed his mouth again.

"What is it shitty cook?"

Like earlier, Sanji wasn't sure if he should ask, but curiosity got the better of him and he blushed slightly.

"You know, you seemed rather experienced. Have you done it often with men?"

Zoro was surprised because of the question but answered honestly.

"There were a few, but it has never been anything serious, you know. Just a few flings."

"I see."

"Do you look at me differently now that you know?"

Sanji looked up from his work in surprise and saw a hint of hurt and pain in Zoros face.

"No, of course not. I mean, it's your decision, right. And after that night I am the last to say something. Even though I have to admit, I not even once thought about men like that. .. Until … Of course, … I mean … until last night."

He blushed upon saying that and Zoro let out a sigh of relief. That was another reason why he never told anyone, his fear to be looked at awkwardly. But apparently Sanji wasn't finished.

"I mean, I'm not into men and I don't really know why I did that last night, but it's not like it was bad either. Quite the contrary."

He blushed even more.

"Don't misunderstand me. My feelings for Nami didn't change, but you know, aargh, I don't know how I should say it."

He ruffled his hair unsure of what he wanted to say and Zoro had to laugh upon this sigh. To see Sanji that flustered because he wanted to reassure Zoro without giving him the impression that he liked him was rather cute.

"Don't worry, I understand.

Sanji breathed out, grinned and continued to make breakfast.

"Good."

(~*+*~)

Afterwards the two of them became good friends. They often met after work to drink together and to talk. At weekends they went to parties together and they even trained together, each knowing that the other one is a good sparring partner.

About one month later all of the friends were meeting once again at Zoro's apartment and the others were rather surprised to see the both of them that friendly with each other. Luffy only grinned. Usopp made his usual remarks.

"Of course I, the all-knowing Usopp, knew that someday the both of them would stop fighting and get that friendly. It was only a matter of time."

But Nami stayed suspicious, while Sanji and Zoro walked to the kitchen to get the food.

"Do you think something happened between of them?! It's definitely weird to see them like that. They couldn't even stand the presence of the other one in the past and now they're best buddies?! Very suspicious!"

"Yohohoho … Just leave them be. Friendship between men is something good, don't you think?"

Nami wasn't really convinced, but decided to stay silent.

During dinner Zoro noticed that Nami looked at Sanji and him but wasn't sure what he should think about that. But he also noticed that her gaze was differently towards Sanji than to him. But he decided not to think about it now and to just have some fun.

The food was good, they played ludo and poker, they laughed, they drank and they all had fun.

* * *

**i know this chapter is very short, because i can't really write much right now :/ .. i don't even now how to continue .. i know where i want to go with the story, but somehow i don't know how i will go there xD **

**hope you liked the chapter anyway :D ..  
**


	6. The entrance of the witch

**This story is driving me crazy. I couldn't even concentrate on my lecture because I always got some parts of some dialogues in my mind. It will be because of this story if i flunk my exams =/ **

**Nevertheless here's the next chapter :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

While the others played a round of Poker, Zoro went into the kitchen to get a few snacks. He opened a cupboard and took a pack of chips out. When he turned around he was startled because Nami was suddenly standing in front of him.

"Damn, you got me by surprise! What do you want?"

She looked at him suspiciously, sat down on a bar stool at the counter and smiled at him.

"I would like to talk to you for a minute, why don't you sit down?"

He was a bit surprised because even though they were friends the two of them never really talked much when they were alone together. However, he took a stool and sat down next to her.

"What is it?"

"You know, It's a bit weird that Sanji and you are suddenly best buddies. You always fought in the past but now the two of you are like inseparable. "

"So what? We have some things in common and you could even say we like each other, we just never took our time to stop the fighting and think about it seriously."

"Oh really?"

She still didn't believe him and wore her most innocent angelic smile when she asked her next question.

"And it doesn't have anything to do with your preference for men?"

Zoro choked and looked at her flabbergasted.

"What?"

"Oh, don't play innocent. I know about it. I was a bit shocked but it's not like it's something special or anything. Oh and yeah, the others don't know about it except for Robin, I always tell her everything."

Zoro gaped at her and they could hear the hushed sounds of the other in the living room.

"How? … I mean …"

"Yeah, you never said anything about it but you know around six months ago I saw you at a bar. I was there with my colleagues from work and I got my eyes on a handsome and tall man. But I had no chance, because I noticed that he flirted with another man and just when I thought 'Always the good looking ones!' I noticed that it was you who he flirted with. I pitied him for a moment because I thought you would beat him half dead, but … nothing like that. Even though you rejected him you checked him out. I really could only gape at that."

Zoro's head was spinning and he didn't know how to respond.

"You know it's not like I denounce you, but I was really wondering if that's the reason why Sanji and you are so friendly to each other lately."

"You know that he is a full blood ladies man, do you?"

"He may be so on the outside, but his advances on women are always shallow. Something he could say to just anybody."

Zoro couldn't help but think that her face almost looked defeated for a moment but as soon as he saw it, it disappeared again and she was continuing.

"But maybe he treats men differently."

She looked at him as though she was searching for an answer in his eyes.

"Yeah, he treats men differently. He treats them mostly like trash. I can guarantee you that he IS a ladies man, and no, there is no such thing as love or anything between the two of us. We're really only friends. But a reason as for why we are so friendly lately could be that I know a secret about him and he knows about my … bisexuality. We noticed we could trust each other and therefore the sudden change. Satisfied with that?"

He smiled genuinely at her and she stood up, looking a bit relieved and was also smiling genuinely at him.

"Yeah, I think I am. Thanks. And no, I won't tell the others. It's your decision when you do, but you know I don't think that anyone of them will think badly of you so maybe you should just tell them?"

"Thank you!"

He couldn't help but hug her. He never thought too much of her but now he noticed that she could truly be a good friend.

"I have the feeling right now that I never really knew my friends. I notice so much new aspects lately. I never thought you would be that understanding."

"What did you think I am? Some kind of witch or what?"

"To be honest, yes I did!"

She gave him a smack on the head and the both of them walked into the living room still laughing and Zoro noticed that Luffy was staring at him intently and then pouted.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"You know, you walked into the kitchen to get snacks. You were in there for half an hour and now you didn't even bring snacks with you."

"Shit, I forgot."

Everyone had to laugh at that and Zoro walked back into the kitchen to get the chips.

(~*+*~)

When everybody already had left, Zoro and Sanji stood in the kitchen to wash the dishes and to clean up the mess that the others, mostly Luffy, had left behind. Zoro was washing the dishes and Sanji dried them up.

"Hey Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"You know … I was wondering … you know … I wanted to … erm …"

"Just spit it out cook."

"Well, I was wondering what Nami and you, what the both of you talked about while you were in the kitchen"

Zoro looked up from the sink to stare at Sanji who averted his eyes from him and was fidgeting. He looked like a high school girl who asked her friend to deliver her love letter and Zoro decided to shock him a bit.

"He thought that the two of us were dating."

Out of shock Sanji let the plate he currently had in his hand fall to the floor where it was instantly scattered to pieces.

"Hey cook, be careful."

"Sorry, I'll clean it up immediately."

He bent down to pick up the pieces and cut himself on one of the fragments. He swore quietly and Zoro sighed.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful? I'll get the bandages from the bathroom, until then, there are tissues in the drawer over there."

"Yeah, thanks."

When Zoro was back with the bandages he put some salve on the wound and put a band-aid on afterwards. Sanji looked at it and noticed it had a Mickey-Mouse pattern.

"What the hell, why do you have such cute band-aids?"

"They were freebies. I got them when I bought the salve, got a problem with that?"

"No, just that they didn't quite fit your image."

"Che … "

"Don't sulk. It's so uncute."

"As if I want to be cute."

Sanji chuckled at that but Zoro didn't fail to notice that Sanji was feeling rather uncomfortable.

"You know, Nami … , she knew that I .. also like men. That's why she asked that, but I already told her that there is nothing like that between the both of us. "

Sanji visibly relaxed and searched his jacket for his cigarettes.

"Thanks, I couldn't stand it if she really thought that we're dating. But because she said that, doesn't that mean that she doesn't even think in a romantic way about me?"

Once again Zoro saw that sad grin on Sanji's face.

"I don't think so. Why don't you tell her? It's not like she will eat you alive you know. The worst you can get is a rejection."

"I know, but … "

He sighed again.

"I'm just scared. What if she says no and it will be awkward between us. What if she says yes and it doesn't work?"

"What if you decide not to tell her and you'll regret it later?"

"Yeah I know you're right."

Another sigh, a drag from his cigarette and Sanji was lost in his thoughts until Zoro stood up and picked up his work again.

"You know, it's not my business or anything and I can't force you to do anything but as far as I can see you hurt yourself because you don't tell her, and I don't like that."

Sanji chuckled slightly.

"Hee?! You sound as if you care for me!"

"Of course I do, we're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

Sanji finally smiled his normal and genuine grin but only a moment later it was replaced by a smug grin and he approached Zoro from behind and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. Zoro froze for a moment and turned around to face the blonde only to be drawn into a sensual hot kiss. Sanji's tongue was playfully licking at Zoros lips and Zoro couldn't help but open his mouth to let his tongue join Sanji's. Only when they broke apart, still heavily panting, Zoro's mind was able to form a thought again.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I think you know what I'm doing."

Sanji let his fingers run over Zoro's cheeks, his hair, his neck and his collarbone

"Didn't we just declare that we're friends? Friends don't do this."

"I know, but how about friends with benefits? I'm still not ready to face Nami and I know that you didn't have any sex since our first time last month."

"What makes you think I didn't got any?"

"We were together almost every day, I think I should know."

Sanji leaned forward to kiss Zoro again and while looking into a clear blue eye filled with lust Zoro knew he couldn't win the battle. The cook was just too good.

* * *

**I'm rather satisfied how this chapter turned out. I don't really like how Nami is a monster in most of the ZoSan fics, because i like her in the anime/manga. She may be stingy and snoopy but she would do anything for her friends.**

**Hope you like it too. **

**See ya :D  
**


	7. A 'Goodbye' can be a sweet thing

**Another update, yay :)**

**But i'm not sure about it, we're still at that part of the story where i don't really know how to work everything out. I have it more detailed in my mind for later chapters. I hope it turned out to be okay, anyways. **

**

* * *

  
**

When Sanji awoke the next morning he looked around the room and saw that Zoro wasn't lying in bed next to him. So he stood up, put a blanket around and walked out of the bedroom, saw that Zoro wasn't in the living room either and made his way into the kitchen. He found Zoro drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper from this morning.

"Morning."

Zoro looked up and saw the blonde man standing in the door sill with tousled hair and still with sleep in his visible eye.

"Morning. You slept well?"

"Yeah, you should have woken me up. I could have made you breakfast."

"I wasn't hungry or anything."

"I see."

Sanji moved over to Zoro and out of an impulse gave him a short kiss on the lips. He drew back a bit, looked into Zoros eyes and kissed him again, more intense this time. He had never noticed how much emotions can be mirrored in someone's eyes. Especially Zoro's eyes, even though he has this grumpy look most of the time and his facial expressions don't change often, his eyes differ from time to time. When he's in a good mood, a bad mood, when he looks like he's about to kill someone, when he's aroused and even when he's satisfied after his climax, and right now Zoro's eyes told him that he's content.

He was brought back from his thoughts by Zoro's voice.

"What was that for?"

Sanji grinned at him.

"Just felt like it."

Zoro looked at him with a weird expression but decided to drop the topic.

"If you want coffee, there's still some."

"Yeah thanks."

He took a mug from the cupboard, poured himself some coffee and sat down next to Zoro who was still reading the newspaper.

"Something interesting in there?"

"Not much, most of it just trash. And there's too much violence in there."

Sanji just hmmed in agreement and took another sip from his coffee.

"Should I make something to eat?"

"Only if you want some, I got a call from work. There were some problems and I have to go there in a few minutes. Take your time and just close the door when you leave. "

"Alright. Hey how about it, I'll rent a DVD and we'll watch it tonight?"

"Why not, as long as it's not some cheesy love movie."

"Too bad, I really wanted to see Dirty Dancing."

Sanji rolled his eyes and chuckled at the thought of watching that movie with Zoro. He knew Zoro is not the romantic type but it would certainly be a funny sight to see Zoro dancing like Patrick Swayze in the movie. He really had to laugh out loud at this idea.

"Idiot, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, Sorry."

He was still chuckling but tried to control himself because Zoro really looked confused.

"Well, I'm going now. See you, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

When Zoro closed the door of his apartment behind him he was a bit happy. It's been a long time since he's been able to say goodbye to someone when leaving his apartment. He could get accustomed to that. He had a big grin on his face as he left the building.

(~*+*~)

Like Sanji promised he came again that evening with a DVD and a bag of groceries.

"Hey! I hope you didn't eat yet. I brought ingredients for pasta with spinach. The movie I rent is Rush Hour 3, hope you haven't already seen that one."

"Hey, why don't you come in first. Nope, I haven't seen that movie yet."

Sanji moved immediately to the kitchen to work on their dinner.

"How was work?"

"Annoying. It seems no one is able to do their work right."

"I know what you mean. In the restaurant it's like that too. Sometimes it's like you're herding a bunch of little kids."

They chattered and laughed all the time until Sanji finished cooking and put the meal on the plates.

"Now, let's eat. Hope you'll like it."

"Thanks. You know, since we're friends I'm eating more homemade cooking. Most of the time I'm ordering Chinese food or pizza."

"That's not healthy, idiot. You have to eat balanced."

"Yeah, yeah. Just eat."

After eating they moved to the couch and started the movie and Sanji snuggled up to Zoro.

"Hey, what are you doing."

"I'm a bit cold and it's comfortable. If you don't like it just say so."

"No, it's alright."

Sanji smiled and moved even closer to get more of Zoro's body heat and Zoro wrapped one of his arms around the other man to keep him there. They stayed like that through the whole movie and Sanji even fell asleep and had to be woken up by Zoro when the movie had ended. When Sanji finally stood up Zoros body was all stiff and his legs were already asleep. So he stretched himself and yawned before looking at the cook.

"What was the point in coming over to watch a DVD if you fall asleep in the middle of it?"

"I couldn't help it. My work is tiring you know. I'm always on my feet, cooking and chopping and such. Of course I like my work but it's exhausting and with your body heat and the blanket it was just too comfortable to stay awake."

"Hey, if you're always that tired than how about coming over on Thursday? I could order food so you wouldn't have to work and you can just lean back and relax. How does that sound?"

The blonde man suddenly had a huge smile on his face.

"It sounds perfect but I'm sorry, I cant. One of Namis colleagues has birthday on Friday and she wants to bake a cake for her so she asked me for help."

"I see."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry."

"Doesn't matter. Go get her tiger."

Zoro laughed at him and Sanji stuck his tongue out.

"Idiot, it's not like that. She just wants me to help her, because I'm a cook."

"Then you should show her that you have more to offer than just being a cook."

"Like what I did with you?"

A smug grin crept his way on Sanjis face.

"You think the same stuff that worked on you would work on her? She's a delicate and fine lady and not some idiotic, barbaric and green-haired man."

Zoro didn't respond to the provocation but shot the ball right back to Sanji.

"No, I don't think the same stuff will work on her because when you're with me you're always at the bottom and I don't think you can impress a delicate and fine lady with that."

Zoro smirked and Sanji blushed at his comment.

"Idiot, it's just because you wouldn't let me be on top."

"Oh, really? As far as I noticed you were having fun. Lots of fun. Maybe you should stay as a bottom. All the pleasure-filled moans and how you scratched your nails into my shoulders. You definitely liked it."

The red on Sanjis face turned a few shades darker.

"No way!"

Then he got an idea in his mind and wondered if he should give it a try.

"Then how about we switch positions tonight and I'll show you how good I am when I'm on top."

"I knew it, you just said all that to get me to let you be the top, hm?"

"Damn right."

"Whatever. It's not like I have any problems with that. But you know, you could have just asked me. "

"So you've been the bottom before?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Sanji moved to Zoro and moved his hands behind his neck and himself close to Zoro's body. He grinned and let his fingertips play with the hair just above Zoro's neck and looked into Zoro's eyes, he really, really liked his eyes.

"Nothing, that'll just make it easier. Now, should we go to the bedroom or do you want to do it here?"

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews, i really like them :) I hope you keep them up.**

**And yeah, I'm not sure when the next update will be, I'm busy everyday -sigh-. **

**And i noticed that i let them have fun really often, hope you don't mind, but it's needed for later. **

**Furthermore, if you found mistakes, I'm terribly sorry. :(**

**See ya :D  
**


	8. A 'Goodbye' can be a cruel thing

**I think this chapter speaks for itself**

**

* * *

  
**

On Tuesday evening the door bell of Zoros apartment rang. While he went to open the door he thought it would be Sanji because he wouldn't be able to come over on Thursday but when he opened, much to his bewilderment, Robin stood there, smiling one of her gentle smiles.

"Good evening, Zoro."

"Good evening. Please come in. May I take your cloak?"

He held the door open for her, she moved inside and took off her cloak which Zoro took from her hands and put it inside a closet. Afterwards they moved to the living room.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"That would be really nice, Thank you."

So he went into the kitchen to pour them some coffee and while he put everything on a tray he wondered what Robin could want from him. In his eyes she sometimes seems a bit creepy. He was never able to guess what she's thinking but he knows that at times she can be more heartless than her warm smile appears.

He walked back to the living room and put one of the cups in front of Robin and one in front of him.

"So, what brings you here?"

"There is something I want to discuss with you."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"You know, it's about Sanji."

Zoro sighed.

"If you want to talk about how it's possible that the two of us are friends, then please stop, I already told Nami that it's because he knows one of my secrets and I know one of his. I thought she tells you everything, so you should know, right?"

"It's not about that. But I think I have a good hunch as for what those secrets are. And what I want to talk about is indeed one of your secrets."

"What do you mean?"

Zoro shifted uncomfortably under Robin's sharp gaze. But she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry. It's not about your secret. I don't have any problems with your preference. It's about the cook. You know, I have the feeling he likes Nami more than other woman and I think you know about it too, am I right?"

"Yeah, but what's the problem?"

"I don't think there is any problem, if you understand what I mean."

"Please explain what you mean."

"I think that Nami too has some kind of feelings for him. She always denies it, even in front of me, but I think her actions prove her guilty."

She took a sip from her coffee and smiled at Zoro again.

"Don't you think so too?"

"Well, I got a feeling like that too when she asked me about the relationship between Sanji and me."

"I see. You know, I really want her to be happy, so I wanted to know what you think about it."

"I don't think there will be a problem. But I think Nami has to take the first step, because Sanji is scared of a relationship in spite of all his flirting. He won't take the first step, he has to be pushed into his happiness."

"I understand. I think I took enough of you time, I'll leave now."

"Ah, don't worry, it's alright. It's been a nice change to talk with you."

"Thank you."

They moved towards the door and Zoro helped her into her cloak. Robin opened the door but halted for a moment and turned towards Zoro once more.

"The coffee was good, thank you. But you know, are you sure about what you said?"

"Of course, what do you mean?!"

Now he was really confused but Robin just stared at him intently and he felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What I mean is. You should be careful, or you will only hurt yourself. It's alright to be a bit selfish sometimes. Good night and sleep well."

Until Zoro finally realized what she meant Robin had already closed the door behind her.

(~*+*~)

Until Thursday evening Zoro always had to think about what Robin had said to him and he felt at a loss. He just didn't know what to do.

His thoughts were interrupted when his door bell rang. He sighed and wished he could have his former lifestyle again because it was more peaceful than now.

Nevertheless he went and opened the door only to be pushed back into the apartment by a energetic blonde. Sanji closed the door behind him, wrapped his arms around Zoros neck and pulled him into a hungry and desperate kiss. Zoro sensed that something was off and drew back to look at Sanji. What he saw in his eyes was insecurity and fear.

He sat down with his back on the wall and Sanji sat on his lap, his forehead leaning against Zoro's chest. Said man let his hands run through Sanjis hair to calm him down.

"Hey, what's the matter? What happened that caused you to be shaken that much? Weren't you with Nami today to help her bake a cake?"

Sanji jerked a bit but relaxed again under Zoro's comforting touch.

"Nami is exactly the reason why I'm shaken. "

Zoro immediately remembered the conversation he had with Robin just 2 days ago and wondered what Nami, or maybe Sanji could have done.

"What happened?"

"You know, when I arrived we immediately started to bake the cake and such. Everything went well, but after the cake was done she came to me and hugged me as thanks for the cake."

While Sanji spoke the other man nodded here and there to show that he was listening and he still caressed the blonde.

"And then she blushed and kissed me and said that she lied to me because none of her colleagues had birthday tomorrow and that she just said that as an excuse to invite me over. And she said that she likes me and wants to go on a date with me."

"What did you do afterwards?"

"I said I need time to think about it and left after that. I know she's hurt, but I just don't know what I should do. I came here immediately, please, tell me what I should do."

"Alright, so, for the record, the person you like told you that she likes you too and that's why you look like a picture of misery."

"Yeah, something like that."

Even in Sanji's ears it sounded like a bad joke.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yeah."

"You should be happy, you should be hanging on cloud nine but above all you should be with HER and not with your 'friend-with-benefits'."

"I know, but I'm just so scared."

Zoro sighed and took Sanji's head in his hands and lifted it enough to look into his eyes. At first Sanji didn't want to look into Zoro's eyes, but when he did he was immediately calm and relaxed. Oh, how he loves these eyes. Even though Zoro is not good with words or emotions, those eyes show them immediately and they tell him more than a thousand words ever could. And right now, he saw determination, persuasion and something he couldn't identify. It was as if they sent strength right into Sanji's body and suddenly he felt really embarrassed like a child that overreacted.

Just like that he was lost in his thoughts, but Zoros voice brought him back to reality. He was still looking straight into Sanji's eye.

"Stop lying to yourself and show her how you feel. It's clear that she won't reject you. And what's most important: The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and to be loved in return."

When he said that he looked at Sanji intensely and suddenly Sanji knew what it was in Zoro's eyes he couldn't point out just a few moments ago and a few times in the past. It was, …

Love.

Now everything made sense for Sanji. All this time Zoro did everything to please him. When he wanted a fight, Zoro fought with him. When he wanted sex, Zoro slept with him. When he was scared, Zoro comforted him. Zoro did everything for him, without asking for anything in return. He never exactly knew why, but now it was clear. The other man loved him.

His mind went blank, unable to make a logic thought. And suddenly he cried. He put his own hands upon Zoro's hands and cried.

All this time he had used Zoro. Not knowing the other man's feelings is not an excuse for what he did. He acted as if Zoro was his property and even used him to get strength in case of Nami. He had played with him, he had hurt him. Him, his best friend, his important best friend, the one he confided in. And all he did was step on his heart. How could he call himself Zoro's best friend if he never even knew how he felt about him, if the only thing he's doing is hurting him. Real Friends wouldn't be like that. And even though he now knew how he felt he couldn't do anything to take everything back, he couldn't even return those feelings. He regretted everything he had done, the sex, the fun, all the talking and he pitied Zoro and himself as well. He felt miserably.

Zoro saw it in Sanji's eyes. He knew he had been found out and he immediately hated himself for it. He could see the pain in Sanji's face, even though he had sworn to himself he would do everything to make Sanji happy. But he failed. He came to him when he was vulnerable and he did nothing to help him, he only made it worse. If only he had never found out. Then he could have pretended to be happy for him and Nami and they would live happily ever after. But he destroyed everything. When he saw the pity and the regret in Sanji's eye he couldn't take it anymore. The defeat he felt was already enough, pity and regret would only make it more miserable. And furthermore he didn't want Sanji to regret everything. He wanted him to remember everything they did as a happy memory and not as something he regretted.

He shoved him off of him, stood up and lifted Sanji up as well. He took Sanji's face into his hands once again. Hurt and Pain clearly visible on his own face. He caressed Sanji's cheeks with his thumb and saw that the blonde closed his eyes and leaned in into the touch. He pulled Sanji closer and gave him a long, tender and gentle kiss. It was nothing like every kiss they had shared before. He wished he could freeze time but knew he was unable to do so and eventually he had to let go. And when he did he did what he thought was the best.

"You should go now, and tell Nami how you feel. It's best to be honest. I think she's lost in despair right now because you didn't give her a proper answer which is worse than being rejected. I may be able to understand you without words. But I'm just some idiotic, barbaric and green-haired man and she's a delicate and fine lady. She won't understand until you tell her."

It was the same as telling Sanji that he knew that the cook would reject him and that he didn't want him to say it out loud. That he didn't want to hear it. That his soul would break completely the moment it was said aloud. Sanji couldn't believe it. All this time Zoro was the strong one, never faltering always hard working, but now he's like a vulnerable and broken child. And HE was the reason why Zoro appeared like that.

Zoro shoved Sanji out of his apartment and closed the door before Sanji could even respond to him. He waited till he could hear the blonde's footsteps on the stairs and then leaned back on the door and slid to the bottom. He buried his head in his hands between on top of his knees and said to no one especially and yet to someone special:

"Goodbye"

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


	9. Friendship fragile but strong

**Hello again!**

**In the last chapter i used a phrase from somewhere else (nope not from One Piece). If someone noticed you'll get a virtual cookie. :3**

**Now have fun with this chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

After Sanji left the building he was confused, he didn't know what to do or think anymore. He was shocked, not because his best friend and a man too was in love with him, but because he never noticed. All this time he thought he knew Zoro, only to find out it isn't so.

He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag with the hope it could clear his mind a bit, but it didn't help. His mind was still a mess. So he did the only thing he could think of right now, to act on Zoro's advice. He walked home and called Nami to tell her that he wants a date with her. He didn't tell her about his feelings because he wanted to tell her in person not on the phone but none the less Nami sounded really happy which eased his mind a bit.

(~*+*~)

Back at the apartment, Zoro was still in his position with his back leaning at his door. He felt miserable. He had destroyed everything. The relaxed relationship between the two of them, the intimacy, the whole friendship … And he didn't know how to fix it, at least, if there even is a way to fix it. Because if Sanji didn't get a sudden loss of memory there's no way they would ever be the same again. And it was completely his fault.

He was scared that Sanji would hate him after all that. But he knew he wouldn't, he's just not that kind of person. Even so he almost wished to be hated by Sanji. To be hated is better than to be pitied. He wouldn't stand to see that look in those blue eyes.

But the worst of all things was that Sanji and Nami would most probably start to go out. He couldn't blame them for that, they liked each other and Nami doesn't know about his feelings and it would be the best if Sanji forgot about them too, but the thought of grinning and bearing it and congratulate them when they announce their relationship was breaking his heart. He would have to do that, because he didn't want Nami to find out. He wasn't sure if she could take it.

He sighed and stood up trying to forget the self-pity for a moment, only to drag himself to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of Jack. He downed it with one gulp and felt a bit better afterwards.

He poured himself another glass and made a decision while he drank.

He would lock up his heart. He would try to talk as less as possible with the cook because he didn't want Sanji to feel uncomfortable and because he was afraid of Sanji's reaction. He would do everything in order not to be alone with the blonde and make a happy face while congratulating Nami for the relationship. Yeah, that's what he'll do.

(~*+*~)

Just like he feared Nami called him a few days later to invite him to dinner with all of their friends because she wants to tell something to them all. He knew exactly what it was and another wave of despair rolled over him. The last days have been hell for him. He was alright as long as he had been at work, he could keep himself busy, but the moment he came home everything changed. His apartment suddenly seemed empty and small as if he didn't get enough air to breathe, but it also felt too big for only one person.

So most of the time he went to some kind of pub to drink alcohol. But it didn't really help. He couldn't run away from it forever. He never ran away from his fears, because it just seemed too weak in his eyes.

(~*+*~)

Just like that the day of the dinner came and he dressed himself up a bit. Black jeans and black shirt with the upper buttons left open. He was standing in front of the mirror and tried a smile and as he looked at himself he thought the smile wasn't too bad and his mood lifted a bit. Even though Sanji would be there he would have no time to talk to him because of their other friends and it's been a bit since he saw them for the last time, excluding Robin of course.

He suddenly remembered what she had told him and was once again confirmed of his thought that Robin knows about everything. She knew what would happen and tried to warn him and he thought he was prepared only to notice it hasn't been like that.

He sighed one last time and with a grim expression on his face he walked through his apartment.

"Go in and win."

The door clicked when he closed it behind him.

(~*+*~)

When he arrived all of his friends were already at the restaurant (he had got lost on his way there and therefore came a bit late). He waved a greeting to them all and sat down.

And just as he sat Sanji stood up in order to explain them why they had invited them all. Everyone was quiet and listened to him even though Franky and Usopp were currently busy with stopping Luffy from eating the food before Sanji finished with his speech.

Zoro didn't really listen because he knew what Sanji had to say but when the blonde was finished he smiled like everyone else and joined in their congratulations and blessings. He felt sick.

Therefore he was glad when his cell rang and "work" was written on the display. He excused himself and went outside.

It was his boss who asked him if he could come to the office next week because he had something important to tell him.

He didn't go in immediately after he finished his call and looked at the ocean which was right next to the restaurant. It looked beautiful and calming with the slow waves and the light of the pier reflected in the water. As he looked at them he thought about his life and the whole misery he was in. He was interrupted when Nami walked up to him.

"Hey Zoro is everything alright?"

He turned around and smiled at her.

"Yeah, it was just my boss."

"Any problems at work?"

"I don't think so, maybe there were some changes with the plans or the budget or anything. It's nothing for you to get worked up over. It's your day today isn't it? I'm happy for you. I knew something was up when we talked in my kitchen the other day. "

She blushed slightly at his comment but stayed serious and he wondered why she couldn't enjoy that evening.

"Thanks, but you know I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Did you have a fight with Sanji?"

"Why?"

"You know, he asked me to call you to invite you here, but I thought he wanted to be the one to tell you because you were such good friends for the last few days."

"It's alright. It's nothing to rack your beautiful head about it."

"Ah please shut up, you're sounding like Sanji if you're talking like that."

Zoro laughed at that and Nami relaxed a bit.

"I'm serious Zoro. Sanji's not his normal self and I think he doesn't want to be on bad terms with you."

"I'm sorry but it's nothing that can fixed that easily and you can't do anything either. It's something between Sanji and me. I'm really sorry if you're troubled by it but please don't let this ruin your evening."

"I'm just worried. Not only about him but about you too, I hope you know that."

"Of course, thank you. I really appreciate your thoughts."

"If you want to talk about it please don't hesitate to talk about it. I'll listen to whatever it is."

Zoro chuckled and thought that he would rather cut off his legs instead of telling Nami that he loves her boyfriend. He liked her and he didn't want to see her hurt.

"Thank you. Your offer is good enough for me. You should go back inside, I'm sure the others are waiting for you. I'll come in a bit later, alright?"

"Alright, don't wait too long. You're one of our friends too and we want to celebrate with ALL of our friends."

"Of course, I promise I'll come inside in a few minutes."

Nami turned on her heels and walked back inside, she was still worried but felt a bit better after talking to Zoro.

Zoro turned to the water once again but didn't fail to notice that Robin stood a few meters away in the dark.

"You heard everything?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but yes, I certainly did hear everything."

"…"

"How are you feeling?"

He grinned but it wasn't a happy grin.

"Terrible. Even though you warned me, it didn't help much."

"It's never easy. I wish I could have helped you but it seems as if what happened was inevitable."

"You couldn't have done anything. It's alright this way. I'll get over it. Am I right if I assume that you'll stay quiet about this?"

"Of course. It's your decision and I don't want to scare Nami over nothing. Let's just hope that you, as well as Sanji will be normal soon. At least as normal as possible. But I think we really should go inside or we won't get anything to eat. I came outside to get Nami and you, because the meal was served. I hope Luffy left something for us."

She smiled genuinely at him and Zoro followed her thinking about how fortunate he is to have such good friends.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**See ya :D  
**


	10. Beyond repair

**Yay, one cookie for LilaRaven :3 I love that phrase so I just HAD to use it. **

* * *

After the meal everyone was sitting there and chatting like they usually do. Except for Sanji and Zoro of course, they didn't talk to each other, didn't look each other in the eye and acted all together as if the other man wasn't here.

Due to their actions it was bound to happen that their other friends, not only Robin or Nami noticed that something was off between the two and everyone wondered what it was. And while Sanji went outside to smoke and Zoro was talking with Nami, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper talked about possible reasons. The first one to speak was Luffy.

"Maybe Sanji cooked something that Zoro didn't like and because of that Zoro is angry?"

Usopp gave him a smack on the head.

"Why the hell would they fight over something like that so seriously? Furthermore have you ever seen Sanji cook something bad?"

"No, Sanji's food is always the best! I should know, I eat the most of it!"

Chopper watched the two argue and looked really sad.

"I don't want them to fight. They got along so nice not long ago. And now they're like strangers. I almost wish they would fight like they did in high school. What could have happened."

The three of them were silent again everyone lost in their own thoughts until Usopp had another idea.

"It's clear!"

The other two looked at them not knowing what the hell would be clear. So they asked their next question in unison.

"What do you mean?"

"The reason why they fight!"

"Of course the reason is obvious, it's about food. Food, I say!"

"Luffy, food can't be the reason, Usopp already told you so! Maybe one of them is ill or something like that. But then, why didn't they tell me, I could have helped them."

"The both of you are wrong. There can only be one reason if two friends which were so close are fighting now. It can only be because of love."

"LOVE?!"

Again they asked in unison.

"Of course, the only thing stronger than friendship is love! Therefore it's the only possible option."

"And how could have been love the reason for their fight?"

"Just think about it, it's obvious. Most probably Zoro was in love and now that Nami and Sanji are a couple he is left heartbroken and therefore not on good terms with Sanji."

Luffy thought about it, but something still didn't make sense for him.

"So your saying that Zoro is in love with Sanji?"

"No, you idiot. I think Zoro is in love with Nami and now he's jealous of Sanji! Many friendships were broken because of that before. Of course something similar happened to me before, too. That's why I immediately knew this had to be the reason for their weird behavior.

A beautiful girl was once in love with me and her best friend was in love with me too and they fought so much over me. I couldn't take it anymore. So I chose none of them and left the two of them alone, I couldn't stand the thought of ruining a beautiful friendship.

They couldn't help but fall in love with the good looking me and I broke their hearts in order to rescue them."

He sighed dramatically and Chopper looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Usopp, that's so sad."

"But Usopp, if it's like that, is there anything we can do for them?"

"No Luffy, they have to sort it out alone."

Robin had watched the three of them from the corner of her eyes and chuckled while thinking that they were closer to the answer than they would ever think of.

(~*+*~)

The next two weeks the friends walked on raw eggs. They didn't want to anger Zoro or Sanji so they were all in all behaving weirdly. Trying not to talk to Zoro about Sanji and the other way around.

But one day Nami had enough. She hated how everything had turned out. She wanted to be in a happy relationship with Sanji and she wanted Zoro to be a part of their friends. But right now, Sanji was in a bad mood and wouldn't talk about what happened while Zoro would rarely talk to her because Sanji was with her most of the time.

She just hated it. Them and their childish behavior.

So she thought up a plan and spontaneously she ordered Sanji to get in her car and she drove to Zoros apartment. She rang the door bell and didn't listen to Sanji's questions why she decided to visit Zoro and when Zoro opened the door she pushed Sanji inside the apartment and walked in right behind him. Zoro looked at them flabbergasted.

"Hi! Why are you here?"

Now she was really angry.

"Why? You have anything against us?"

"No, that's not it. I'm just surprised. Please come to the living room."

"Wait a minute. Can I have your key for a minute?"

"Sure, I don't know what you want with it, but here."

He gave her his keys and his eyes grew with shock when he found out what she wanted to do.

She went out of the apartment, closed the door and locked it immediately.

Sanji was just as shocked at Zoro and tried to open the door but of course it didn't open.

"Nami, my dear, please open the door. Why are you doing this."

Her voice was muffled because of the door but the men didn't fail to notice the anger in her voice.

"Why? IDIOTS, I'm doing this because I want you to talk about your problems. Don't worry I'll come and free you tomorrow morning, until then you have enough time to solve your fight. Oh and don't you dare think of calling a locksmith! Good Night!"

With that she turned around and walked towards the stairs not responding to Sanjis pleading.

"Nami, please!"

"It's no use. She won't open, she won't change her decision once she set her mind on something.

Sanji bit on his lip and shifted nervously and noticed that Zoro moved to the living room.

He didn't want to talk to Zoro so he walked to the kitchen and made himself coffee first. He didn't know what to do now. How could his sweet Nami do this to him.

All this time he had ignored Zoro as best as he could and now? What should he do?

He sighed and poured two mugs of coffee for him and Zoro and went into the living room. He saw that Zoro was sitting on one edge of the couch and watched TV.

"Here, I made coffee."

"Thanks."

Zoro took the mug and Sanji sat down on the other edge of the couch and the two of them remained silent.

Sanji didn't really see what they're watching because he was thinking about the whole situation he was in and he remembered how he snuggled up to Zoro when they were watching the DVD just a few weeks ago and a sudden wave of guilt washed over him. It seemed as if it was just yesterday and at the same time he thought it has been years ago and suddenly he couldn't stand the silence.

"Erm … Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, the others are worried about us."

"I know."

"Maybe we should try to behave differently, just like we used to be."

Somewhere in Zoros head a click could be heard and he was filled with anger.

"What do you expect me to do? Be a happy-go-lucky, make jokes and lie to you all and myself?"

Sanji's jaw dropped and he gaped at the other men.

"I may not be the best at expressing my emotions but I won't put up a front anymore than I'm already doing."

"What the hell, I'm sitting here real serious and you're acting like a little kid?! You don't have to act like we're best friends but it would be an improvement if you spoke to me."

"So now I'm the only one at fault? You were avoiding me as well, don't put the blame solely on me."

"I never said that I'm not to blame, but I'm trying to solve it but you're just sitting there sulking."

"You kidding me? Sulking? You're asking me to act indifferently but I can't just turn off my feelings like a light bulb. If you hadn't found out about it we wouldn't have this problem."

"If you didn't want me to know then you shouldn't have slept with me and everything. Or was it your plan all along? Trying to make me fall for you? So that I would forget Nami and turn to you?"

Sanji regretted his words as soon as he said them and looked at Zoro with mixed emotions.

Zoro stood there completely astonished and he felt his fingers go numb. His anger vanished as fast as it came and only left a lingering feeling of disappointment. He turned his eyes to the floor. As he spoke he didn't even try to hide the feelings in his voice.

"You were the one who came on to me, not the other way around. And if you think I would treat my friends that lowly than you don't know me very well, or rather you know nothing about me, because that's what it is. You thought you knew me because we're friends, but you never tried to understand me. Just knowing my name doesn't mean anything at all.

I can't explain why i feel for you like I do and believe me, I may love you but right now I can't stand you."

With that said he went into his bedroom and locked the door from the inside. He walked to the bed and put his iPod on in case Sanji decided to talk to him through the door.

As he lay there listening to the music tears began to run down his face and all the feelings of despair were even bigger than they were before. What did he do to deserve this mess. Why did he have to fall in love with Sanji? And why the hell was said man such an insensitive bastard?

(~*+*~)

When Nami unlocked the door the next morning she was hoping to see Sanji and Zoro in a good mood and that the two of them had made up their mind, but instead she was greeted by her grumpy looking boyfriend and Zoro was nowhere to be seen?

"Morning, what did happen?"

"Morning, please don't do that again. It got even worse. I don't think we'll ever be able to talk to each other again."

"Why? What did you say? What did Zoro say?"

"It was my fault. I said something mean and there's no way I could make up for it with something as pathetic as a lame sorry. And I don't think I can take his behavior any longer. This relationship is already beyond repair."

After that being said he left the apartment and didn't even wait for Nami to follow him. He left and didn't look back.

And one week later Zoro had disappeared.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter (despite the fight)**

**P.S.: I noticed I have the best ideas while smoking O.ô I'm weird. xD**

**See you :D  
**


	11. Don't speak

**Sorry, this Chapter is a bit shorter than the others were, but i hope you'll like it anyway. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

While Zoro drove to his new apartment he was deep in thought about Sanji, his friends and his new environment.

He went to the office to meet with his boss just like they agreed when Zoro was at the restaurant with his friends and his boss had made him an offer to transfer to another branch of their office.

The day after his last fight with Sanji he had called his boss to accept the offer. So now he had moved to another city and was around 500km from his friends away. He would miss them, hell he already missed them now. But he needed distance between a certain blonde and him.

He hoped that he would forget about him easier that way. Not seeing him whenever the whole group gets together. Not thinking about him whenever he sees a blonde man. Not thinking about him whenever he sees Rush Hour. Not thinking about him whenever he's in a kitchen. Not thinking about him whenever he smells the smoke of a cigarette. Damn, it's going to be tougher than he thought.

And ironically right at that moment the radio decided to play the song 'Don't speak' from No Doubt. He didn't really want to hear it, but he couldn't bring himself to change the channel or turn off the radio.

_You and me_

_We used to be together _

_Everyday together always_

_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be the end _

He sighed and decided to drown one last time in self-pity before his new life in a new city, with new friends and a new work would start.

He knew he was walking away from his emotions, but he couldn't help it. It was just too painful. And it wasn't as if he didn't tell anyone about it. He had met with Robin and gave him his new address and his new cell phone number.

The look she had given him was unreadable but he knew that even though she didn't really like his decision she wouldn't hold him back. He was sure if he had told Luffy or someone else, they wouldn't have let him go. That's why he didn't say Goodbye to Robin. He thought it wasn't fair compared to the others.

Just when the song had ended he arrived at his new apartment, so he took the last pieces of his stuff and walked up the stairs to his door. It was a little smaller than his old one but it was alright for him. There was enough space for all his belongings.

He threw his stuff onto the couch and walked to his bedroom and decided to take a nap. His work wouldn't start until tomorrow and he didn't know what to do today and sleeping was always better than thinking about the reason for his head- and heartache.

(~*+*~)

The next few days his mind was completely occupied by work. There were a new environment, new co-workers and new names to remember. In the evenings he went drinking with his new colleagues because he didn't want to completely shut himself off and he knew that co-workers can make your life into living hell if they don't like you.

Therefore he never had the chance to think about Sanji, but that changed when weekend came. He didn't have work to do and nothing to occupy his mind with. So he searched for a gym for martial arts. He found one to his liking and decided to come here every Saturday to work off his stress.

When changing into training clothes he just hoped that one day the pain of his heart would fade away.

And he was right. After a few months his heart had changed, of course it still hurt when he thought of Sanji and of course he was still in love with the cook, but it was bearable and he wasn't thinking 24/7 about it anymore.

Robin calls him once a month to tell him the most important things that happened with his friends. She hadn't given anyone his address or phone number and he was really grateful for that. He didn't know how he would react if they suddenly stood in front of him. He missed them too much.

He never really tried to find friends in this city, it felt like betrayal to him. He sometimes went to pubs with his colleagues and he liked that but it just wasn't the same for him. The people around him seemed to notice and didn't try to force him into everything but never failed to invite him on some occasions.

He could honestly say that his life had finally some kind of normal routine and he was content how it was. Not perfect but good enough for him.

At least he thought it was, until his supervisor wanted to talk to him on a sunny day in May.

(~*+*~)

Sanji felt worse day after day since Zoro left. He knew it was his fault and now all their friends were hurt. Robin had only told them that he found a new work in a new city and that he had changed his cell phone number.

He was angry, angry at Zoro and angry at himself. At Zoro, for just running away without thinking about the others and at himself because he knew that if it weren't for him Zoro didn't have a reason to run.

But the most important thing why he was sick was because he missed Zoro. Zoro had been his best friend, he trusted him, he would have done almost anything for him. But now that was all gone. No talking, no silent understanding, nothing. And there was no one who could have filled the gap that Zoro had left open.

He went into his kitchen and hoped that cooking would help him to forget about Zoro for a moment. He turned on the radio and while he chopped up a few vegetables he listened to the song 'No Doubt'

_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real, well I don't want to know_

He felt pathetic and helpless and it scared the hell out of him. He stopped cooking and went into his bedroom, threw himself on the bed and gave in to his feelings. He cried, because he lost his best friends and because he made his friends sad and because he wasn't able to solve the problem.

He remembered the day of their fight and noticed that it was the first time Zoro had told him that he loved him.

To know about it and to hear it being said are two different things. On the one hand he was happy that someone felt like that about him but on the other hand he was sad because he knew he couldn't make Zoro happy. But Zoro deserved happiness, he really did.

Sanji had shut himself up from most of his friends, even Nami couldn't do anything against it. He thought he didn't deserve to be all happy with Nami while Zoro was not. And the worst of all things was that Nami seemed to understand him.

He didn't want to be understood, he wanted her to bitch about his behavior, to scream at him and to blame him.

Why the hell did no one blame him, it would have been much easier to bear if they did. But they didn't and he hated it.

And just like that he cried himself to sleep.

(~*+*~)

Zoro opened the door to the office of his supervisor.

"You wanted to talk to me, Sir?"

"Ah, Zoro, yeah, please sit down."

Zoro sat on the chair where his boss had pointed him to.

"How old are you, Zoro?"

"I'm 25."

"25? Hmn. You know, it's impressive. You're really hard working and you're work is really excellent. I don't see that often on people like your age."

"Thank you, but I don't really feel like it's impressive."

"Don't be humble. You can be proud of yourself."

"Thank you."

"You know, I wanted to invite you to dinner with my family on Friday, I want you to meet someone."

Zoro looked at the other man with surprise and confusion.

"Someone?"

"Yeah, my niece. She turned 24 last month. She's still studying journalism but she's really smart and beautiful, I'm sure you'll like her."

With that the intention of his boss became clear to Zoro. He wanted to set him up with his niece.

* * *

**I just love the song Don't speak from No Doubt and i think it fits really well :) **

**See ya :D  
**


	12. Green with golden sprinkles

**Hey all, I decided to give Zoros supervisor a name, just to make it easier for me :3**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Brown, Mrs. Brown & Julie are born from my creativity and therefore belong to me ^^**

**

* * *

**

On Friday Zoro made his way to his matchmaking session. He had decided to go with a white business casual shirt and normal jeans, he didn't want to seem too formal or too casual. As presents he had bought wine for the host, his supervisor Mr. Brown, and flowers for his wife.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to remember to be kind to the '24-year-old-beautiful-and-smart-university-niece' even if he was planning to reject her.

Finally he felt mentally prepared and ringed the doorbell. His supervisor opened the door.

"Welcome Zoro, come in, come in. I hope it wasn't too hard for you to find your way here. The dinner will still take a few minutes, but come to the living room first."

"Thank you for your invitation, Sir. Yes, it was easy to come here."

It really has been easy. Knowing his sense of direction he had thought he would lose his way at least three times, but he didn't. He was able to come here without any unforeseen occurrences. He was almost proud at himself.

He walked to the living room and sat down when his boss gestured him to one of the couches and only a few seconds later he had a glass of whiskey in his hands.

"I thought you would like whiskey."

"Yes, thanks."

His boss sat down across from him and Zoro felt like being checked out and he didn't like that, because he knew it was the gaze from someone who wants to marry off his daughter, or in this case: his niece.

As if Mr. Brown was able to read his mind he started to talk about his niece.

"My niece is still in her room upstairs. She'll come down in a few minutes. You know, she's almost like my daughter. Her parents are death and we're the only relatives left. I took her in, because I thought she deserves the best lifestyle possible and now that she's almost finished with her university she has many options for her future. I really love her and I want to see her happy, you know?!"

The only thing Zoro understood was something like 'She's my daughter, hurt her and I'll kill you' and he asked himself if it really has been such a good idea to come here.

A voice coming from the stairs brought him back from his thoughts.

"Uncle! What are you talking about me? I hope it's only good stuff."

"Of course it is. You're my sunshine, there's nothing bad about you."

"Charmer."

And with that a smiling woman came around the corner into the living room. She was a head smaller than Zoro and of course more delicate and slender. Her hair was wavy and had a brilliant tone of brown. She was really beautiful, her uncle hadn't exaggerated and the makeup she wore was only light but complemented her big green eyes. Zoro could see an amused gleam in her eyes because she was smiling brightly.

He could see that the woman really loved her uncle and was grateful for everything he had done and that she's someone who's content with her life and happy as it is. He really couldn't see why his boss tried to marry her off to someone like him. Of course, it's not as if he's ugly or that he didn't have a stable job and income, but it just seemed off to him.

She looked like a woman who knows what she wants and who can definitely get a decent man without the help of her uncle.

She was still smiling at her uncle and then turned towards Zoro.

"Hi, my name's Julie."

"Hi, I'm Zoro. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm sure I don't have to tell you anything about what I'm doing as I'm sure that my uncle already did that."

Zoro laughed and took another sip from his whiskey.

"Yeah, he told me a bit about you."

"Thought so."

She was still smiling but then made her way to the kitchen to ask her aunt if she needed any help and Mr. Brown instantly started again with his praises about his wonderful niece.

"She's one of the best at the university. She always thinks that she has to impress me or make me proud because I took her in, but just seeing her happy makes me proud enough. "

He was interrupted when his wife came in and asked them to come to the dining-room.

After the meal Zoro thought that her cooking skill is able to compete with Sanji's. Everything had tasted just great and she gave him seconds and afterwards even tried to give him thirds which he politely declined because he really couldn't eat anymore.

His host had sent him into the living room together with his niece while he helped his wife to clean up everything.

Of course, it was only to let Zoro and Julie have some time alone together.

Julie brought him another glass of whiskey and sat down next to him only to stare at him intently.

"Sooooo Zoro. What do you think of this family?"

He chuckled lightly.

"You're all really nice and the cooking of your aunt is really great. I only know one person who's able to cook better than her and I tasted a lot of different cooking in my life."

Julie had to laugh at that.

"You have to tell her, I'm sure she'll be very happy to hear that. She's always scared that our guests don't like her cooking."

"No, no, it was really good. Apart from that it seemed to me like you all love each other very much and that your uncle and aunt are really proud of you."

"Hmm, that's right, but I don't think I deserve all that praise. I'm still studying and never really worked. They can be proud of me the moment I reached something, like having my own apartment or launching a new company or something like that. "

"I don't think that's important for them. They're proud of you because you've grown to be a respectable person. And don't you think it's a parent's privilege to be proud of their children for anything they do? You're really lucky, I hope you know that."

"Yeah. I really do."

She had a content smile on her face and even though she looked at Zoro it was like she was staring right through him, lost in her thought of her family.

"It seems like you didn't have such luck. Am I right?"

"Ah, yeah. I grew up without my parents. A very distant relative took me in until I was old enough for high school. He paid the tuition fee but everything else was up to me. I had to rent an apartment near my school and had to work after school. I was only a burden for him. He wanted to see the world and not take care of some brat. I can't blame him for that though, I'm just grateful I didn't have to go to an orphanage.

Besides, I was able to become independent and learned how to use money wisely. It wasn't that bad."

"Hmn, yeah, I think you're right."

"But you know, having your own apartment doesn't only have good points."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you always have to cook for yourself and it always has to be tidy because your friends decide to come over uninvited and stuff."

Both of them laughed at that picture and Zoro thought that for the first time since he's been in this new city he found someone he could imagine friendship with. Her presence is pleasant and she's really smart and beautiful. Besides, he really liked her humor.

They talked for what felt like ages about everything under the sun. His friends he had left behind, how he had met them in high school and how everyone was frightened because of him at first. In return Julie told him about her university and her life after her parent's death and even showed him her locket with the pictures of her mother inside.

They laughed and all in all had a great time together.

When Zoro looked at her he could see pure energy but at the same time a nice and much welcomed calmness. He really liked that. That and her green eyes. They were honest and observant but in a good way and they even had a few gold sprinkles in them.

Vice versa, when Julie looked at Zoro she saw a strong man but also a glimpse of sadness in his eyes, maybe because he had chosen his work over his friends. Or maybe even a girlfriend?!

"You know, I can understand why my uncle wants to set me up with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You work hard and have a stable income, you're strong and you have a good common knowledge. Even though you give people the impression to be a brute you're caring and have respect for other people and the things they're doing. But the most important thing, no one would dare to hurt me if they knew you were my boyfriend. They would all be too scared of you."

The both of them laughed loudly but Zoro couldn't help but ask.

"Then, what do you think about everything?"

Julie took a sip from the wine she had poured herself.

"You mean the whole matchmaking thingy?"

"Yeah."

"Don't know, I'm still young and right now I'm busy with university like never before. I take things as they come. I'm not desperately searching but I wouldn't say no if I fall in love or anything. I don't know how you see it, but I really like to talk with you, so if it's not too much trouble for you I would like the two of us to be friends. If it results in something we will deal with it later. Deal?"

She smiled genuinely at him while anticipating his answer.

"Deal! When I came here I was searching for a way to reject you without angering your uncle, but it's really fun to be with you and I haven't really made any friends since I'm here."

"Well, now you have me. Cheers."

"Cheers."

They clinked their glasses and smiled at each other.

"You know, your aunt and your uncle are already more than a hour busy with cleaning up. Maybe I should say goodbye so they can come out again and pester you with questions."

Julie made a grimace and emptied her glass with one last gulp.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"Sarcasm's the right way to go."

They laughed again and made their way to the kitchen. After Zoro praised Mrs. Brown for her extraordinarily cooking and thanked her husband for his invitation he made his way to his car.

While he drove home he felt that he was at least this one evening at one with the world and smiled dreamingly to himself.

* * *

**Did you notice that I like my character Julie?! ^^ She's like every girl wants to be, beautiful and smart, the world right at her feet, just perfect. **

**Completely different to us other woman. We're bitchy and selfish and way too many shoes xD But hey, men like us anyway or should I say, therefore? ^^**

**Hope you liked the Chapter and I'm sorry there was no Sanji today (don't go throwing tomatoes on me please xD)**

**See ya :D  
**


	13. The way out of the slump

**I'm really not too sure about this chapter. This day was just not my day xD **

**Hope you'll like it anyway =)

* * *

**

Zoro really had a great time together with Julie. They took walks together with Julie's dog, a peke, went drinking together or just sat together, ordered pizza and chatted happily. They could talk about almost everything, he even told her about his bisexuality because he felt that he could really trust her.

She wasn't shocked because of it, in her opinion it's his choice who he wants to be with and if he loves a man than he shouldn't lie to himself just to fit in.

The only thing Zoro didn't tell her was the part about Sanji, of course she told her about his cooking friend and how they always fought at high school and such, but he didn't want her to know about the love towards the blonde. He knew that she would say something like

'You're an idiot. You're loving him but you're giving up just like that? Of course, he's together with one of your friends but that doesn't mean that you're unimportant to him and just running away like you did is cowardly. Leaving without any explanation is the worst, your friends deserved something better than that.'

One reason why he didn't tell her was that he didn't want to be told how horrible he is. He knew it himself and was hating himself for it, but hearing it from someone else is even worse.

The second reason was that he felt that she liked him really much and maybe hoped for something more. She hasn't really said anything like that but he knew either way.

How she was sometimes resting her hand on his arm a bit longer than necessary or how she was together with him most of the time and even declined offers from her other friends just to be with him.

She always that it was because she wanted him to show many different faces of the city where he was currently living and she was raised but it didn't really convince him

Even though he knew about her feelings he didn't say anything. He thought it was her decision on when she would tell him and besides, he wasn't sure what he should answer if she asked.

He really liked her very much, he would even go as far as calling her his best friend (Sanji didn't count, because he was in love with him) and he was scared it would end like how it did with Sanji.

But deep in his heart he already knew the answer. Even though his heart still belonged to a certain blonde man and even though he tried to convince himself that he was still thinking about the right choice, he already knew that he would never say 'No' to Julie.

(~*+*~)

Around 500 km away Sanji was still in a lethargic state and drowning in his self-pity right now. He ate, slept and worked like a machine. He did it because he had to and not because he wanted to. His friends noticed that and were very careful about what they said and did around him. They knew it had to do with Zoro but they didn't want to ask him knowing that they wouldn't get a satisfying answer not to speak about getting out of it unharmed.

Most of the time Sanji was just lying on his couch and with every day that passed he felt even more miserable because he knew he hurt Nami with his behavior. It was a vicious circle and he didn't have any strength to get out of it.

That day he went through his DVDs in search of a movie that fitted his moods. His eyes stopped when he saw Rush Hour and something made click in his head.

He knew he couldn't go on like this forever and he hated his cowardice and lethargic self. He had to make a decision.

He thought about everything that had happened with Zoro and with Nami and he knew what he had to do. He took a quick shower and decided to put his plan into action in case he would change his mind tomorrow again.

So he dressed himself, grabbed his keys and got in his car to drive to Nami's place.

He wasn't sure how she would react to his suggestion, she could either take it well or make his life a living hell after everything he had put her through.

Therefore he was quite nervous when he stood at her door and rang the bell.

Robin was the one who opened the door and he knew that she was rather surprised to see him due to his lifestyle for the past few weeks. Never the less she greeted him with a smile and let him in.

"Good day Sanji, I'm glad to see you. What brings you here?"

"Hello Robin! I'm glad to see you too. I know I have been strange for a while. I'm alright now. I would like to speak to Nami."

"Of course, she's in her room."

"Thank you."

With that he made his way to Nami's room and knocked before he entered her room. She was sitting at her desk currently working on something weather related. She looked up from her work expecting to see Robin but turned fully around when she noticed it wasn't so. Her eyes widened with surprise after she caught sight of her blonde boyfriend who hadn't really acted like one the whole time since they've been together.

"Hey my darling, how are you? I'm sorry I acted like an asshole all this time and rest assured that I hate myself for it."

"As long as you know it's fine."

"I don't know how I can make up for my behavior but I thought up a plan."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically not sure what she should think about his apology.

"What is it?"

"Nami, do you want to move in with me together?"

She gaped at him and her jaw dropped.

"…"

"I know, I haven't been the best boyfriend, hell I never even acted like a boyfriend, but I do like you. You're really important to me and I want to spend as much time as possible with you. Please don't reject me instantly, just think about it for a second, alright?"

She closed her mouth again. Her mind was working because she knew it was not fair to reject his offer only because she's pissed off of his attitude. He may have been in a slump but he wasn't always an asshole, there was a reason why she fell in love with him. She knew he did really care about her and he was serious with his suggestion.

"Yeah, I think we should try it out."

She smiled at him genuinely.

"But never behave like that again. I was worried and I hope you know that you can come to me to talk about everything. "

"Of course I do, I'm really happy you decided to give me another chance."

He smiled at her brightly and lifted his hand towards her face to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and moved in into the touch. He caressed her hair and when his hands were at the nape of her neck he pulled her closer to give her a gentle and longing kiss.

She sighed upon the touch, happy to finally have her Sanji back.

When they drew back she looked into his eyes longingly and saw that he really meant what he told her and she suddenly felt at peace. He grinned at her like a child in front of the Christmas Tree and a big pile of presents.

"Now, shall we search for an apartment?"

(~*+*~)

While Nami went out to buy some groceries and to call their friends to tell them the news, Sanji stayed at the apartment and joined Robin in the living room. She was sitting in a winged chair reading a book while peacefully drinking a cup of tea. When she noticed Sanji she looked up from her book and put it onto the table.

"So the two of you are now searching for an apartment."

Sanji chuckled. He really liked the calming presence of Robin.

"Yeah, we do. And you know, we're going to celebrate a little, so I wondered … you know, could you … I mean …"

"Please go on."

"I know you have Zoros address and/or cell phone number, so I wondered, if you would be so kind to tell him."

The man looked at her with a slightly pained expression, also he was asking himself if it was really a good idea and Robin seemed to be able to read his mind.

"Are you sure about it? I mean after everything that happened and that he went away because of you?!"

"Ah, I should have known that you know everything. But yeah, I'm sure. He's still one of our friends right?! Furthermore it's his choice if he wants to come or not."

"Alright, I'll make sure to let him know."

"Thank you very much."

Like that the two of them sat silently in the living room, each one of them thinking their own thoughts until Nami came back.

* * *

**It's done. It's finally done. I finished this chapter. This was really hard work, a lot of accidents happened while i wrote this. But now, it's here *crying out of happiness***

**See ya :D  
**


	14. The long awaited reunion

**I wasn't able to update yesterday and I'm not really in the mood to write much these days, exams are occupying my mind -.- **

**However, here's a new chapter and i hope you'll like it :D

* * *

**

When Zoro heard the new he was surprised, not because of the news itself, but because it still hurt him to hear it. He had hoped he had forgotten his feeling for Sanji thanks to Julie, yet he still couldn't love her like he wanted to.

Nevertheless he did agree to come to the party, he knew it was time to go home and face his friends but he also wanted to forget about Sanji so he decided to talk to Julie. He wanted her as his girlfriend, he knew that right now she wasn't anything else than his best friend to him but he really wished that could change and he would do everything to make her happy.

Even if he knew that being together with her even though he didn't love her wouldn't make her happy, maybe that would change later on.

So when she came over the next day he told her he wanted to talk to her and they sat down on the couch.

"What is it? You look really serious. Did something happen?"

"No, that's not it."

He chuckled and looked at her only to see a worried expression on her face.

"It's really nothing bad, at least I think so."

He chuckled again while Julie let out a small sigh of relief.

"Then, what is it?"

"You know, when we talked about how your uncle wanted to set us up."

She nodded to tell him she understood.

"You said, we will think about this again if our relationship results in something more than friendship."

"Yeah, I did say that."

"How do you like the idea of us being together?"

The only thing that could be heard was a sigh from her whilst she looked out of the window in hope to find the right words to answer him. Zoro looked at her worried and a bit disappointed, he was really sure that she wanted to be with him.

"That's definitely not the answer I thought I would get."

"It's not that. I'm really happy. I like you, I really do."

She smiled at him genuinely.

"But, there are a few things I'm not sure of.

1. It's too perfect, we're never arguing, always on the same wavelength. No differences, we're so much alike, we're like twins separated after their birth or something like that."

She really had to laugh at that.

" 2. I don't think you really like me, I don't know what it is, but to me it seems as if you're running away from something. We've been together for so long but I've never seen you truly happy. Yeah of course, you laughed and everything but you never seemed truly content.

But it's not my business and I won't force you to tell me what's up with you. Furthermore I would be really happy if we could be together. There are a few guys annoying me and I know they would stop to go on my nerves if they know I have a boyfriend.

Also, my aunt and my uncle always want to see me in a relationship. After they found out we're not together they were trying to find another man for me. They think I need a strong boyfriend. It's almost annoying how much they care for me."

She sighed again and finally looked Zoro in the eyes.

"If you're really sure you want me as your girlfriend, I'll say yes."

Now it was his turn to sigh and he didn't know what he should say. He really wanted to tell her everything.

"I'm really sure. Please be my girlfriend."

"Alright."

They smiled at each other warmheartedly and Julie moved over to give him a short kiss on the lips. It didn't feel bad for Zoro, her lips were soft and her kiss was firm but definitely not loveless.

"Now, what will we eat today?"

"There's still something else I wanted to talk about."

"There's more?"

She smiled at him with a very amused expression.

"I don't know if I can take anymore news today."

"It's nothing big, really."

"Then don't hold back, tell me!"

"In a few weeks two of my friends are going to move in together. Nami and Sanji, I told you about them, remember?"

"Yeah, I do."

"They want to celebrate and invited me, do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, of course. I really want to meet your friends after all the things I heard about them."

"Good, thank you."

He grinned at her gently.

"Now, how about Chinese food for today?"

"Sounds good."

(~*+*~)

Three weeks later Sanji was straightening out his tie one last time and made his way over to the restaurant they had decided to meet.

At first, they had wanted to celebrate in their new apartment, but they have to wait at least three weeks more before they're able to move into the three-room-apartment they had found. So they decided to change locations.

When he arrived there, Robin and Nami were already sitting at the table they had reserved for the evening. He bent down to give Nami a short kiss on the lips and afterwards took Robins hand to gave her a small peck on the back of her hand.

"Good evening my lovely ladies. I hope you didn't have to wait long until I arrived."

"No it's alright, Robin and I arrived here 5 minutes ago."

"Good."

He smiled at the two ladies but seemed far more confident than he really was. He was scared of Zoros reaction. He wanted him to be here, he was still one of their friends and Sanji still cared a lot about him but it would be the first time they see each other again after Zoro had said his feeling for Sanji out loud.

When the waiter brought drinks he took a glass of wine and drank a big gulp hoping it would set his mind at ease a bit. Apparently it didn't help much so he drank another gulp.

Robin looked at him amusedly.

"You look like a starving man in the desert. There's going to be enough alcohol tonight, no one's going to steal it from you."

"Of course not, I was just a bit thirsty, that's all."

They chuckled and chattered, Sanji and Nami holding hands the whole time, until the others arrived and their laughter and talking became even louder.

The only one still missing was Zoro. They only assumed he was lost again but they all waited impatiently for his entry because they haven't seen him for so long.

Zoro was currently driving in his car, he was around 20 more minutes away from his destination. Alone. Julie couldn't come with him because she had to write an important report until Monday morning.

He felt left alone by her. Today was the day he needed her the most but she didn't come along with him. Of course he understood that her study was more important but that didn't change his emotions.

The nearer he came to the restaurant the more nervous he became. He really missed his friends and he wanted to see them again, but he wasn't sure what kind of face he and Sanji will make while facing each other.

When he entered the restaurant Luffy was the first one to see him and almost immediately he got attacked and almost knocked over by him. He found himself in a tight hug.

"ZOOROOOOOO!!!! I'm glad you're here. I've missed you. How the hell could you just disappear like that? Well, whatever, I'm really happy you've decided to come here. A lot of things happened you know. Ahh, I really missed you."

While Luffy's face took turns in pouting, smiling and looking angry and content at the same time, he was hugging Zoro once again.

Zoro chuckled and freed himself from Luffy's grip and the two of them walked back to the table.

"I'm sorry Luffy. I didn't want to disappear like that and I'm really sorry for everything. But that's not the reason why we're here tonight, right?"

He turned towards Sanji and Nami and saw that Nami was smiling at him while Sanji decided to watch him while his eyes were mostly hidden due to his bangs. Zoro returned Nami's smile.

"Congratulations for moving in together. That's a huge step. I'm happy for you."

With that he said down between Luffy and Robin and everyone was talking and laughing again.

The rest of the evening continued rather smoothly and they all really had fun but Zoro couldn't help but to throw hidden glances once in a while towards Sanji and every time he saw the blonde smiling happily towards his girlfriends.

Even though he felt guilty because of Nami it still hurt him to see the two of them that intimately. But he knew he wasn't any better. He was together with Julie after all. Once again he was sad because she wasn't able to come.

He knew that Sanji felt a bit uncomfortable towards him and he had hoped that he would have felt better if Zoro had showed up with a girlfriend.

He sighed and decided to drive home again. He felt bad towards his friends for driving home that early, but he suddenly felt sick and he wasn't sure if he could take it any longer.

Therefore he stuttered a excuse towards his friends and left around half an hour later. Luffy didn't want to let him go and therefore had wrapped his arms around Zoro's arm and Franky, Zoro and Usopp tried to get Luffy to let go for 15 minutes. In the end it was Sanji and his threat to never cook for Luffy anymore if he wouldn't let go who made Luffy do what he was told.

That didn't change the fact that the childish man cried and pouted when his long-missed friend made his way towards his car. But Zoro didn't stop, got in his car and drove away without looking back towards his friends.

While the others were at the front door to bid farewell to Zoro Sanji had made his way to the terrace of the restaurant to smoke a cigarette. He didn't want to see Zoro now. The feelings he had had the whole evening confused him too much.

The whole time he couldn't help but glance at Zoro from time to time and the thought of Zoro leaving again had made his heart twitch. He didn't want him to leave and he didn't want to see him leave.

Also he didn't want to face his friends right now, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. He knew it would be hard to see Zoro, but hard was nowhere near his feelings.

He was the one who invited him over so he couldn't blame anyone else for it. However he felt happy and angry at the same time and he didn't know at whom. Why was everything so difficult?

He ruffled through his hair and let out a big sigh and lit up another cigarette. He felt like he needed the nicotine now more than ever.

* * *

**See ya all :D**


	15. Zoro has a girlfriend

**I'm helpless. I should learn for my exams but here I am writing this fanfic. I grab every straw in order to avoid studying. :( **

**But hey, that's good for you. lol XD**

**Hope you'll like that Chapter. It's more Sanji's POV than Zoro's. :)

* * *

**

During his whole drive home Zoro thought about the evening he had just spent with his friends. He really was happy because he had seen them again, but he wasn't sure about Sanji. Seeing the blonde had stirred up all his emotions.

He knew he still had to drive a few hours before he arrived at his apartment and he knew he would think about Sanji the whole time, but it didn't matter to him. He allowed himself to think about him for the time being. The moment he'll arrive at his apartment will be the moment when he will forget about Sanji again. Until then he'll fantasize about the cook and feel guilty at the same time.

Even though he wasn't really in love with Julie, he was together with her and here he was thinking about someone else. It felt like betrayal to him.

But he knew that when he would arrive at his apartment Julie would be there.

She had a very strange learning habit. Most of the time she studies at night while she sleeps during the day. Therefore her Aunt and her Uncle always awoke at night when she was cooking some food or something like that.

So Zoro had offered her to stay at his apartment, because his original plan was to stay at one of his friend's apartment for the night. Now he really was grateful that she would be at his apartment.

Her presence was always calming to him and he knew that she would let him cuddle up to her on the couch, as long as she's still able to study. And sleeping while she's leaning on her sounded like a really good idea right now.

He wanted to forget everything. He wanted his mind to go blank. He wanted to forget his love.

When he arrived at his apartment Julie was sitting on the couch with her books around her like he had predicted. She looked up and took off the glasses she had to wear for reading.

"Hi! What are you doing here? I thought you would stay with your friends until tomorrow … or rather, seeing it's already past midnight, today."

"Yeah, but I suddenly wanted to come back."

He walked over to her, sat down next to her and gave her a lazy kiss. When he drew back he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Did something happen with your friends? You're different today."

"I'm just tired and glad you're here."

She smiled and run her hand through his hair.

"Now, were they very surprised to hear about you having a girlfriend?"

He lifted his head to look into her amused face and thought about what she said for a second.

"Now that you said it, I forgot to tell them about you."

"How nice. Seems like I'm really important to you, hmn?!"

"I just forgot, I'm sorry. It's just that I never told them stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"I've never been in a really serious relationship. I've never loved someone enough to think about sharing my future."

"Hmn, it's alright. It's going to be an even greater surprise next time."

"Yeah."

He gave her a short kiss and laid down on the couch with his head in Julies lap while she wore her glasses again and resumed her studies.

(~*+*~)

Two days later Sanji was busy putting his stuff into boxes and preparing his furniture to be moved. The only things left normal was his kitchen and his bed, he wants to wait until the last moment before they're going to be put away.

He couldn't really concentrate on his task because he was thinking about Zoro all the time and he asked himself where the both of them had gone wrong. He has no idea. Maybe if he would have had a different reaction towards Zoro. What if Zoro had never fallen in love with him? Besides when exactly did the other man fall in love with him?

Was it on the day they first had sex? Or even before? Maybe while Zoro was still in university? Maybe he already felt like that in high school?

He wanted to know the answers to this questions but at the same time he didn't want to hear it. He was scared of the answer. What if it really has been high school? Then why the hell didn't he notice before? Furthermore what should he do to have a normal relationship with Zoro again? And why the hell did Zoro have such an great impact on his life?

Why was Zoro that important to him? There are many more people out there, he had more friends than only Zoro. So why him?

Deep down in his heart he knew the answer to this question: because Zoro was special. His others friends are great too, no question about it. But they're just not Zoro.

Zoro was there for him in regards of Nami and he didn't laugh at his fear and always respected him and knew things about him the others didn't. Even if Zoro did all that because of his feelings, it meant a lot to Sanji and therefore he had a special place in Sanji's heart. And every time Sanji thought about not being able to return Zoro's feelings, the heart of the cook felt like being squeezed. It hurt him to hurt his friend.

And even though he was together with Nami, he almost wished he would have been able to return Zoro's feelings. Just for the sake of staying as friends.

When he noticed what he was thinking a sudden wave of guilt washed over him. Did he really just think about preferring Zoro over Nami? What the hell was wrong with him?

He was moving in together with his first love, he should be happy. But due to his friend's unhappiness he couldn't think of his own happiness.

Sanji spent the next two hours with thinking nonstop about Zoro until he somewhere decided to do something. It couldn't go on like that any longer.

So he moved to get his cell phone to go call Robin and ask her about Zoro's cell phone number.

She was a bit surprised upon Sanji's sudden request but decided it would be better to give him the number. Besides, Zoro had been in the city not long ago, which meant he had decided to take a step towards his friends. Maybe she should help him a little.

Thus, a few minutes later Sanji sat on his couch still not sure if he really should call him.

He threw away his last bit of hesitance and dialed the number Robin had given him. The dial tone almost drove him crazy and a thousand thoughts went through his head every second.

When Zoro finally picked up his phone it seemed as if it had been an hour or was it only 2 seconds? Sanji wasn't sure.

"Yeah?"

"…"

"Hello?"

Sanji quickly finished the call and cursed himself afterwards.

What the hell was he thinking? Why did he call Zoro? And why did he hang up before he even had said anything? He was sure Zoro knew it was Sanji who was calling and hated him now. Of course he had made sure that his number wasn't showing up on Zoro's display, but … Great, now he became paranoid because of Zoro.

Why the hell did the other man have such influence on him even though he was that far away? He didn't know what to think anymore and laid his head on his knees before he lit up a cigarette.

What should he do now? His mind was blank and he sat there for around half an hour. He jerked up and decided to call again. He hated half-hearted things.

He pressed the redial button and waited for Zoro to pick up again. In his mind he already had figured out how to greet him and what to say to him. But his mind went black again the moment the dial tones stopped and a voice could be heard.

"Yes?!"

"…"

"Hello? Is someone there?"

It was a female voice.

What the hell?!

"Eeerm, Hello?! Who is there? I thought I dialed Zoro's number?!"

"Hello! Yeah you did, but he's currently taking a shower, should I tell him something for you?"

"No, it's not that important, but may I ask who I'm talking to?"

The feminine voice on the other end of the line chuckled and it really sounded cute.

"Of course, My name's Julie, I'm Zoro's girlfriend!"

"His girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know Zoro had a girlfriend."

"You're one of his friends he had visited last weekend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he already told me he forgot to tell you all about me. I'm sorry if it surprised you, but yeah, Zoro has a girlfriend."

Julie was chuckling again and her voice sounded very amused.

"I see."

"Now, should I tell him something?"

"No, it's alright. Maybe I'll call again later or tomorrow. It's nothing important or anything."

"Alright."

"It's been really nice to meet you, or rather to hear your voice."

"Likewise. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

*CLICK*

Sanji wasn't able to form any other thoughts than just one short sentence which replayed over and over again in his head: Zoro has a girlfriend!

* * *

**See ya :D **


	16. Selfish Bastard

**Today i heard a song and when i heard the text i was like 'Shit, i could have used that in the last chapter.' and was totally angry at myself. But then i thought i could use it for this chapter and voila .. here it is :D **

**Hope you'll like it**

**PS: You know, english language is really weird ^^ I had to look up an expression because i wasn't sure how it goes in english and what did i find?**

**to go the whole hog - O.o wtf? XD I mean the german expression isn't really better or anything (we say something like to make nails with heads) but that expression is really weird xD **

**Since I've started this story, the only dictionary became my best friend *go hugs dict(dot)leo(dot)org*  
**

**Well, yeah, just wanted to tell you that O.o xD  
**

**

* * *

**

When Zoro walked out the bathroom Julie was sitting on the couch reading a book. He walked over to her and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Hey."

"Hey. Someone called you while you were taking a shower."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was one of your friends."

Zoro furrowed his brows. The only one who had his cell phone number was Robin, but why should she call him?

"Was it a woman?"

"No, a man!"

Now he was completely confused. Did Robin give someone his number? But why should they call him? Furthermore was the earlier prank call from one of his friends too?

"Who was it?"

Julie froze, her eyes widening and she wore a unreadable expression on her face.

"Julie?!"

"Shit, I knew I forgot something. He didn't tell me his name and I forgot to ask. I think he was to surprised to hear that you have a girlfriend to remember telling me his name."

"You told him you're my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, any problems with that?"

"No, but at first I thought it could have been Luffy, but he wouldn't be that surprised to hear about me having a girlfriend. Did you notice anything?"

"The only thing I noticed that despite his surprise he was really polite."

"Polite?"

That dismissed Franky and Usopp. Furthermore Brook would have asked what kind of color her panties have today. She didn't mention anything like that which left Sanji and Chopper.

"Yeah, polite, like 'It's been nice to meet you … and blah '"

Sanji! Chopper wouldn't be like that. But why would the cook call him? He had no reason to do so, besides Sanji didn't want to talk to him.

"Did he say anything?"

"No, I asked if I should tell you something from him, but he said he eventually would try again today or tomorrow."

"I see."

Zoro decided not to think about it now and gave Julie his whole attention until she left to go home again. It was evening already and she had classes tomorrow.

Only after he heard the door slam shut he thought about the calls again.

Maybe it was Sanji who called the first time but wasn't sure what to say and hung up because of that.

But then, what did he want to talk about that it was important enough to make the blonde go asking Robin for Zoro's number?

He couldn't think of anything which is why he decided to go the whole hog, grabbed his cell phone and dialed Sanji's number.

While he heard the dial tone he had to think of one of Julie's favorite songs and he had the feeling it fitted perfectly and suddenly he became very nervous. What if he had assumed wrong and Sanji didn't want to talk to him? What if they fought and made everything even worse? Or maybe Sanji wanted to make up again? What would he do if it was like that? He didn't want to have stress with him but he wasn't sure if he could act normal around him again. Of course, it had gotten better since he and Julie got together, but his feelings for Sanji were still there.

His thoughts interrupted when the voice mail answered instead of Sanji and after Zoro hung up he thought about Julie's song again.

_I join the queue on your answerphone  
And all i am - is holding breath  
Just pick up i know you're there  
Can't you hear - i'm not myself_

_Oh go ahead and lie to me  
You could say anything  
Small talk will be - just fine  
Your voice is everything  
We owe it to love  
And it all depends on you_

_So listen up - this sun hasn't set  
I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling  
Just hear me out - i'm not over you yet  
It's love on the line can you handle it_

Zoro sighed and didn't know what to do anymore. Why was Sanji still controlling his mind and movements?

(~*+*~)

Said blonde man was sitting on his couch trying to ignore the ringing of his cell phone. He knew it couldn't have been Nami because her number would have shown up on the display. Therefore it had to be Zoro. It couldn't be anyone else and it scared the hell out of him.

After speaking to Julie he was somewhat in a trance. Why the hell did he call Zoro? He didn't even know what he wanted to talk about.

Besides, why did it bother him that much that Zoro had a girlfriend?

He should be happy for Zoro and for himself. Now they could go back to how they used to be. He together with Nami and Zoro in a relationship with Julie.

But it hurt him. To hear that Zoro had gotten over him and was together with someone else had hurt him. He cradled his head in his hands and started to cry.

When did he become such a selfish bastard?

Why couldn't he just be happy? Why did he wanted to be loved by Zoro even though he couldn't return his feelings?

He didn't know what to think or feel or do anymore. It was Zoro's right to find someone else after he found out he couldn't have a future together with him. So why did he feel betrayed?

Zoro wasn't his property and it's not like Zoro was obligated to tell him about everything he does or doesn't. But that didn't change the feelings Sanji had.

He was the one who had rejected Zoro and his feelings, he should have been prepared to this outcome, so why did it hurt that much? He couldn't seriously have hoped to be loved by Zoro for all eternity. What's more, after his insensitive behavior in their last fight he didn't deserve Zoro's love anymore.

He had dumped him so why did he want to be loved by Zoro? He loved Nami so Zoro shouldn't matter to him but why did he care more for Zoro's feelings than for his future with Nami?

Furthermore it was unfair towards his girlfriend.

He knew he doesn't deserve her love, as well as he doesn't deserve Zoro's feelings and he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Suddenly he wasn't sure if it was the right decision to move in together with Nami. But he was scared to tell her. What if she broke up with him if he canceled the whole thing? He doesn't want to be alone.

Solitude always scared him. It had been hard enough to live alone all this time and it only had gotten better by the time he had slept with Zoro but in spite of everything he didn't want to move in together with Nami.

He was to shaken up by Zoro and he didn't know why.

(~*+*~)

The next day he called Nami over and talked to her.

He told her everything. That he just can't do that anymore, because it felt like lying to him.

He told her how he slept with Zoro and how the two of them became best friends afterwards. And how he found out about Zoro's feelings and how it had hurt himself to hurt Zoro. Sanji talked about the fight in Zoro's old apartment and his inappropriate behavior that time.

He told her how depressed he was after Zoro left and that he still can't forget the whole quarrel.

That he felt unsure about his relationship with Nami because he had hurt Zoro that much and that he can't forgive himself.

He told her that he didn't deserve her love because he was ungrateful and he was scared that he would just hurt her.

Nami didn't response to anything Sanji had said and just looked at him with a hollow expression as he said there and cried his heart out and tears ran down his face. She didn't know how to respond. The only thing she knew was that their relationship would never be like she had hoped. It didn't matter how much she loved Sanji if Sanji wasn't sure of everything.

And it wouldn't be good if their relationship was built on doubt and insecurity.

He should have never gone out with her in the first place. It would have spared her a lot of bad feelings. She had known that Sanji couldn't take Zoro's sudden leave. Therefore she had given him time in order for him to get his things together again. She had endured everything and now she was here, with nothing.

So when Sanji had finished his speech and looked at her waiting for a reaction she slapped him in his face. Her expression was hollow.

"You know, it would be better for you and also for the rest of us if you were able to find out what you want. And please, do me the favor not to call me or see me for the next few days. Goodbye!"

With these last words she stomped out of Sanji's apartment and drove to her shared apartment with Robin.

Only when she was inside her room she collapsed on the bed and started to cry like never before.

* * *

**See ya :D**


	17. Zoro, the idiot

**It's been awhile :) I was busy with my exams therefore hadn't had the time to write anything but today i wasn't really motivated to do anything for my exams, therefore i decided to write another chapter, because i'm not sure when i will be able to up another one. :)**

**Hope you'll like it :D**

**P.S.: In case I didn't tell you last time, the song is called Hear me out from Frou Frou. **

**

* * *

  
**

Zoro heard the news a few days later when Robin called him for their usual 'Are there any news?' call. He was surprised and didn't know what to think about it.

"Didn't they decide to live together?!"

"They certainly did, but it seems that Sanji changed his mind. We don't know why because neither Sanji nor Nami want to talk about it and Nami is currently busy with burying herself in her bedroom."

"It's strange, as far as I know Sanji was in love with Nami for a long time, why should he break up with her?"

"Who knows."

"You think Nami's going to be alright?"

"She'll need some time to think about everything and to calm down, but I'm sure she'll be able to move on. Don't worry. She's a strong woman."

"Yeah, I know. "

Zoro's door bell rang and he remembered that Julie wanted to come over today.

"Thanks for the information Robin, but I have to hang up now. Please tell me if there are any news or if you need me for something."

"Alright, I'll do that. Goodbye, Zoro."

"Bye!"

He hung up and walked over towards the door to let his girlfriend in. While walking inside the apartment she gave him a small kiss and greeted him with a big smile.

Upon seeing that he couldn't help but smile at her too.

"Did anything good happen?"

"Yeah! I told you about the magazine I wanted to make an internship at?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I can start next week."

"Wow, that's great. Congratulations."

He hugged her both grinning from ear to ear and when they drew back he gave her a deep kiss and afterwards rested his forehead on her forehead.

"Thanks. It's going to be awesome. I can't wait for next week to arrive."

"Time won't go faster even if you beg."

"I know."

She pouted a bit but couldn't help but smile a second later.

"I'm really happy. Now what do we eat today? I could cook us something. How about fillet of pork with fried potatoes?"

"Sounds really tasty. I didn't know you could cook."

"Of course I can but most of the time I'm just too lazy."

"Oh, really. I'm curious to find out if you're cooking tastes as good as your aunts."

"Please, that's not possible, she's the best cook I know."

"Then you should eat Sanji's food, it's a bit better than your aunts. Of course hers is good too, but he works as a chef and it's the best I ever ate."

"Oh really? The one who is together with your other friend? What was her name? Nami?"

"Yeah, but they're not together anymore. Robin had just called me and told me about it. It seems Sanji changed his mind shortly before they were able to move in together."

"Why?"

"Don't know. The two of them didn't tell anyone."

"Hmn. Any idea?"

Zoro certainly had, but he somehow was afraid. What if he was the reason they broke up? No, no, he chided himself. He never knew he was that conceited. But what if Nami found out or if Sanji told her about his feelings towards him and Nami reacted strangely or anything?

"Zoro?"

"Hmn?"

Shit, he had zoned out for a long time. What was her question again?

"So you have a clue on what happened?!"

"No, I was just thinking about a few things."

He fidgeted nervously under her steady gaze because he didn't want to tell her. He still wasn't completely over Sanji and he didn't want to discuss this with his current girlfriend. He made his way over to the kitchen in order to change topics.

"Now, shall we look what ingredients I already have for tonight's dinner?

Apparently Julie didn't take the bait and looked at him with a mischievous grin.

"Zoro! Why are you lying? If it's something you don't want to talk about it means it has something to do with you and now I'm reeeeeaaaally curious. Why don't you tell me? Talking about it will help you."

He gulped and turned on his heels to see his girlfriend with a face that told him she wouldn't accept a No. But what was worse was that she knew enough about him to give him trouble if he didn't spill the beans.

He let out a big sigh and changed his direction to walk towards the couch.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

She also walked towards the couch and sat down next to him.

"I'm listening."

"Well, you remember that I told you that Sanji and Nami got together not long before I got the job offer to be transferred to this city?"

She eyed him suspiciously, not sure if what he's talking about would really lead to a satisfying explanation but decided to listen to him first.

"Yeah. Go on."

"Well, I have ... I ... well ... I had feelings for Sanji."

He looked at her, smiling painfully and wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear her reaction. Her eyes were a bit wide by surprise but she didn't look shocked. Fortunately.

"I see. So when you got the job offer you packed your things and ran away."

"Yeah. Something like that. We had a huge fight before I left."

"So he knew your feelings?"

"Yeah, he found out on the same day as Nami had confessed to him."

"And the reason you didn't want to tell me was because you still have feelings for him!"

She said it as if it was a fact and not a question. Zoro looked at her flabbergasted, he hadn't said anything about that.

Julie noticed that he didn't answer her and looked at him.

"What? You asked me to go out with you on the same day they invited you for dinner because they wanted to live together. Besides I always knew that you didn't really love me. I can put two and two together."

"I see. I'm sorry. I really liked you and of course I do so now too, but I thought that maybe if I go out with you I could forget about him and start to love you. It wasn't fair to you, I know that much, but please believe me when I say I didn't mean to harm you."

She smiled warmly at him and took him into a long embrace.

"You're an idiot!

You can't control your feelings like that. They won't change just because you want to.

I know how much you treasure me, of course you didn't mean any harm.

And lastly: You should sort out your feelings and maybe talk to Sanji. You think they broke up because of your feelings? "

"I don't think that's it. I mean, I'm that far away and I only talked to them once since I left. Why should I be the reason?"

"Hey, you are that far away from them and only talked to them once since you left. Why was Sanji able to control you so that you're even thinking about him now, months later?!"

"Yeah, you're right. But it's different. I'm in love with him, he only sees me as a friend."

"I told you you're an idiot. Why do you think friendship is less than love?! You can't love someone you wouldn't even want to be friends with. I'm not telling you to get your hopes up, but speculating won't help you!"

"I know, but I don't think I should call him. He just broke up with Nami and I don't think he wants to speak to me about it. I mean, I was rejected by him."

"I can't force you, but you shouldn't wait too long."

"Yeah, but you know, what about us, now?"

"Hmn, it's easier if we stay together for now, I don't particular have anyone I want to go out with and it saves me some stress. If there's anything I can break up with you anytime. And yeah, I have to be the one to break up or my uncle would make your work living hell."

Zoro was relieved to hear about her laid-back attitude and had to laugh at her last comment.

"Now, should we go shopping? If I remember correctly you wanted to make fillet of pork tonight, right?!"

"I don't want to do that now. Let's just go out to eat. After your story I'm too lazy to cook. "

"Tche. You're just scared that I don't like your cooking."

"Oh really?! I wouldn't say that too loud or maybe the next time I decide to cook I drop the Tabasco bottle above your plate by accident."

"By accident, hmn?!"

"Of course."

With that she stuck her tongue out at him and decided to hit him with a pillow.

"That's what you get for complaining about my food before even tast…"

She wasn't able to complete her sentence because Zoro got her back with the same pillow.

"Don't think I'll hold back just because you're a woman."

And like that he chased her through his apartment until they broke down on the couch again desperately breathing for air.

"Let's stop here Zoro, I've got no more power."

"Yeah, me too."

"Say?"

"Hmn?!"

"You won't call him right?! You're too scared."

She turned towards him and looked him in the eyes and knew that she was right. She rolled on her back again and sighed.

"Idiot."

* * *

**Let's see when the next chapter will be up :D**

**Please R&R**

**See ya :D  
**


	18. Mysterious Woman

**yay new chapter :D**

**Hope you'll like it, but slowly but surely this story is going to an end *cry* only a few chapters left. **

**It's my first fic and somehow my heart is in it, i hope you notice it XD**

**Oh and yeah, what i said about my bad english and such, it's because i always write and and and and and and .. erm .. oh .. did i mention and ? xD i'm sick of all the ands i always write XD hope i'll be able to improve on that part** **:D **

**

* * *

**

Julie spent the next three weeks with annoying the hell out of Zoro. Or in other words she tried to convince him speaking to Sanji would help him.

"Zoro, you big idiot. Running away won't help you. You move your ass towards your car NOW, get in and drive to your old city. NOW!!!"

"Are you kidding me? It's a week day, I have to work tomorrow."

"Even if it were weekend you wouldn't drive there right?"

"Yup."

"Aaaah, I like you, really. But right now I can't stand you."

"Then I just have to live with that."

Julie folded her arms and if looks could kill, Zoro would be minced meat by now.

"I never thought you could be such an ignorant bastard."

"And I never knew you could be that bitchy."

"You can be proud of yourself, you made me bitchy, that's something no one has ever been able to."

"I feel honored."

She let out a 'Hmph' and left him a last 'Chicken' before she stormed out of the apartment.

After the door closed with a pang, Zoro let out a big sigh and slumped down on his couch.

He didn't want to argue with Julie, because she was always right and he hated that.

And he didn't want to talk to Sanji. After thinking a bit about everything he chided himself for thinking that HE could have been the reason for their break up. Most probably Sanji has found someone else. Yeah, that must be it. A very beautiful girl with big breasts.

Or maybe he couldn't take Nami's greediness. It just has to be something like that.

Even though he knew that Sanji wouldn't do something like that he tried to convince himself.

He didn't know what the reason for their break up was and he didn't want to talk to one of the two therefore he had to live with his imagination running wild.

What's more, if he had been the reason, Nami or Sanji would have already called Zoro. Neither one of them did, therefore it wasn't his business.

He let out another big sigh and decided to sleep early for today. All the thinking had made him tired.

(~*+*~)

On the way from Zoros apartment to her own house Julie thought about what to do.

Because she just HAD to do something. Things couldn't go on like this.

And somewhere deep inside her beautiful head a plan took its form.

She grinned devilishly when she entered her room while thinking of a plan which would make Zoro regret that he didn't try to speak to Sanji earlier.

(~*+*~)

Back in Zoro's hometown, Sanji was currently busy with preparing the meals for the customers. He works in a restaurant called Baratie which is a floating ship at the port. Many people came here just to eat on a ship, even though it never set sail into the ocean and was built just for the purpose of being a restaurant.

Sanji's cooking wasn't his usual quality because his mind was still a mess, not to speak of his heart.

He wasn't sure if it really had been a good idea to break up with Nami. It was a pleasure to be around her, but he knew that this alone isn't good enough for a serious relationship.

Therefore his next big problem was, why did his feelings for Nami change that much? Why did he let himself be controlled by Zoro? Of course, Zoro had been his best friend. But that's no reason, right?

But what if he wasn't sure if he would reject Zoro again if said man would tell him his feelings a second time? It's not as if it should shock him. The two of them had already slept with each other.

Is it possible that he wants to be together with Zoro?

Yes, he wants to be together with Zoro. Every time they were together he could be at ease knowing that the other felt the same.

Had he felt like that all the time?

Yeah, that's why he felt guilty because of Nami. It felt like betrayal.

Should he tell Zoro?

Hell, no! He had hurt Zoro's feelings. He had played with him and the outcome was that he lost his best friend. Furthermore Zoro had a girlfriend now.

A girlfriend.

He let out a big sigh.

He definitely can't tell Zoro. He had destroyed Zoro's happiness to search for his own. He can't take his happiness away now. He had no right to do so.

(~*+*~)

Outside the kitchen all of Sanji's friends, except for Nami of course, sat on a table and talked about what to do.

They noticed Sanji wasn't focused on anything the last days. At first they thought it was because of the break up, but seeing as Nami was already alright to some extent they knew there had to be something else. Furthermore neither Nami nor Sanji had told them what the reason for the break up was.

But they just didn't know what to do. Of course Robin took a back seat. She had a clue on what happened between Sanji and Nami and why Sanji broke up with her friend. But she wouldn't tell the others, because it's none of their business.

(~*+*~)

Sanji was still in the kitchen frying some vegetables until a waiter came into the kitchen.

"Hey Sanji, out there is a beautiful woman. She's definitely to your likings. If I can leave earlier tonight I'll give you the chance to play the waiter for her."

"Not interested. Leaving earlier? In your dreams! You should work and not look at our customers."

"Yeah, you're one to talk. You always flirted with our customers in the past. Loose up a bit will ya? You've been in a horrible mood for the past few weeks."

The waiter snorted and went outside the kitchen again to bring his beautiful customer her appetizer.

Sanji let out a sigh and thought about what the waiter just told him. Was he really that bad? Of course he hadn't been very friendly the last days, but he never was nice to men to begin with. With the exception of Zoro of course. Argh. Why couldn't he just stop thinking about the big idiot.

It's enough to drive him up the wall. Maybe he really had been difficult since now. Maybe he really should take a look at the woman the waiter had talked about. At least it would help him to take his mind off of things he didn't want to think right now.

Just when he decided to swap positions with the waiter said man came in and turned towards him.

"You're really a lucky bastard. The woman asked me if a man named Sanji works here. She's been searching for you. How did you deserve that? Not fair! Either way you should go outside and talk to her. She also ordered a glass of wine for you. You won't be able to come back to the kitchen for quite some time. Beautiful woman and less work. Tche."

While the waiter was still preaching about the world's unfairness Sanji already wondered who the woman could be. It couldn't be Robin or Nami. The both of them are known throughout the whole Baratie stuff.

So he walked out of the kitchen in order to find out and hey, he had already decided to talk to the lady and now he was only more curious of her.

She wasn't hard to find. There was only one woman sitting alone at a table and hell, to call her beautiful was the understatement of the century.

She was gorgeous. Nice body, with long long legs, her nails treated with French manicure. Her brown hair was open and fell gracefully at her back. Her face was really pretty and the purple eye shadow she used complimented her sparkling green eyes. The dress she wore was black and rather simple but on her it looked better than any sparkling and flashy dress could have.

And as if that alone wasn't enough the air around her was confident and bright, as if the whole room brightened up because of her presence.

Why the hell would a woman like that want to talk to him?

Just by staring he wouldn't find out, therefore he made his way over to her table.

"Good evening, dear customer. I heard you wanted to talk to me? And if I'm allowed to say so, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're presence alone is an honor for our restaurant."

She chuckled at his comment and motioned him to sit down across from her.

Even her chuckle sounds cute, but wait, Sanji already heard that chuckle somewhere, even though he couldn't remember when or where.

"Good evening. So, you are Sanji, hmn?"

"Yes, I certainly am. May I ask why you asked for me?"

"Well I wanted to meet you."

She smiled at him brightly and Sanji twisted his mind to find out where he heard her voice before and why she wanted to meet him.

"Why? In addition, may I ask you to tell me your name?"

"Ah, of course. How rude of me, I have to apologize. My name is Julie. Does it make click now?"

It certainly did. Zoro's girlfriend. Oh my gosh. How was the green-haired idiot able to get such a gorgeous girlfriend?

Besides, there's just no way in hell that he, Sanji, could tell Zoro about his thoughts now. Why the hell should he consider his feelings for Sanji if he could have such an amazing woman?

It seems as if his inner turmoil was easy to read for Julie as she chuckled at the stupid face he was most probably making right now.

"It seems as if you remember me. We talked on the phone. I'm Zoro's girlfriend."

To hear her say that was even worse than thinking it. He could feel a faint but definitely existent hurt in the region where his heart should be.

"Yeah, I do remember."

"But, even though I say girlfriend it's a bit more complicated."

It seemed as if Sanji's ears twitched at that comment and Julie had the impression as if he were a dog listening to his owners talking and waiting for a treat to come. She could almost imagine the dog ears and the waggling tail. The blonde man was definitely easier to read than the big idiot she was currently in a pretend relationship with.

"You know, we're more like best friends. I like him and he does like me, but there's no love. But my uncle is his boss and he desperately wants to see me in a relationship. Therefore Zoro and I are pretending to be together."

Julie didn't fail to notice the slight sigh Sanji let out of relief.

"Alright, so the two of you are not really together?"

"No."

"And, may I ask why you came here just to tell me that?"

He had to gulp when he saw the mischievous and knowing grin on her face. Goddamnit, he had been found out.

* * *

**See ya ;D**


	19. Hotel Room

**This will be the last chapter for a while. I'm busy with exams. I know you'll hate me because i stop on THAT point but you know, i want to make sure you'll continue reading *g*. **

**I noticed a few mistakes in the last chapter after rereading, but i'm to lazy to correct them. I'm really sorry and i promise i'll correct them after i finished this story. **

**Now, have fun with this chapter. :)

* * *

**

A few tables away the rumors were flying thick and fast. Of course Usopp was the first one to speak.

"Hey, who is that woman Sanji is talking to? You think she could be the reason why he broke up with Nami?"

Chopper's eyes went wide and he looked really shocked.

"No way, you really think Sanji would do that?"

"Just look at her, she's looking better than Nami, not that I would say that in front of her, but you know what I mean."

"Yohohoho, I wonder what color the woman's pants are today."

"Brook, that's rude!"

"Yohohohoho. Excuse me, I'll just continue to drink my tea in silence."

"Yeah, that would be better."

Like that, the friends were discussing the whereabouts of the beautiful woman and her relationship with Sanji. Well, with the exception of Luffy. Of course he was only busy with stuffing food into his mouth. He didn't even listen to the talking of the others.

(~*+*~)

"So, Julie. What did you want to talk about?"

Sanji fidgeted on his chair and wished he could be in the kitchen right now.

"Well, before that, I would like to eat something you cooked.

The best food I ever ate was my aunt's cooking but Zoro insisted that it's only second to yours and I came here to confirm that. Would you be so kind and let me taste your cooking?"

Sanji was slightly relieved, this meant he still had time before his death sentence.

"Just tell me what you want to eat and I'll cook it for you."

"Thank you. If possible I would like to eat your Curry."

"Of course, now if you excuse me I'll go to the kitchen and cook the best Curry you ever ate."

"Sure. I'll be waiting."

Sanji smiled at her for a last time and made his way over towards the kitchen. He wanted a cigarette. He would die if he couldn't smoke anytime soon. But he had to cook first.

He's proud of his cooking and he would rather cut off his hands instead of leaving her waiting for too long.

Therefore he immediately started to prepare the Curry. If Zoro praised him that much he didn't want to disappoint him.

He almost couldn't believe that Zoro really had praised him. That's just not like him. Of course, he always ate what Sanji cooked and he always said it was good and such, but those are just set phrases. Things you say to just anybody. But it seems as if he had spoken the truth and it made Sanji really happy.

He wanted to meet him, hold him, caress him, kiss him and tell him how much he controlled Sanji's mind and emotions. But he just couldn't. Hell, there's no guarantee that Zoro would forgive him.

When he had finished cooking he stopped thinking about Zoro and made his way over to Julie's table.

"One Curry for the wonderful lady. I hope it's to your likings."

"Thank you."

She smiled at him and tried his food. While she ate she was silent for the whole time and Sanji was nervously waiting for her answer.

When she finished her face looked worried and as if she were in a foul mood which made Sanji's face go pale. Apparently his cooking failed.

"Is everything alright? Was there something not to your liking?"

Julie let out a big sigh.

"No, don't worry. The food was excellent. I'm just angry that Zoro was right. This is really the best food I ever ate. "

Sanji relaxed visibly at this comment.

"Thank god, I was really shocked for a moment."

"You don't have to be. You really can be proud of your cooking skills."

"Thank you. I'm happy you liked it."

She smiled at him whole-heartedly.

"Now, I ate your food, so should we talk about more serious things?"

"Depends on what you want to talk about."

His smile visibly stiffened and it just looked fake.

"You know, Zoro told me everything. About his feelings and how the two of you fought and everything."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and I came here because I thought it's a pity that your friendship crumbled because of that. He's really an idiot."

"It wasn't his fault. Really. I just wasn't able to respect his feelings. I just selfishly wanted the "old" Zoro back, even though he always has been himself and nice to me. It was the same as saying 'Change yourself, because I don't like your current self and if you're at it why don't you stop having feelings for me'. It was stupid and what's more I said something really hurtful before he left. I can't call myself his friend anymore. I don't deserve to be called his friend. "

"You're as big an idiot as Zoro."

She sighed.

"You talk about how you don't deserve to be his friend anymore, but there are 2 people in a friendship. I think he has a right in those things, doesn't he?

In a friendship it doesn't have anything to do with how you see yourself, but how someone else sees you. He coped up with your spleens all this time. He even fell in love with you. You really think his opinion of you would change just because of some words spoken in rage?"

"So you think he would forgive me?"

"Yeah, I think for him there has never been anything to forgive you. I think that he feels as if HE doesn't deserve YOUR forgiving."

"That's ridiculous! He never made any mistakes. It was completely my fault."

"Your fault. His fault. Just stop with that. Talk to him."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am! But you know, before you go, I have another question."

"What is it?"

"You like him, don't you? And I'm not speaking about friendship."

"I don't know. But it's not as if I dislike the idea of liking him."

"Good."

She smiled brightly at him. It's going easier as she thought at first.

Julie opened her purse and took out a piece of paper along with a key.

"Here, take this. It's the address where Zoro lives right now and this is a spare key to his apartment. I took it when he wasn't looking."

"You stole his key?"

"I didn't steal it. I just borrowed it. You're taking it back to him, don't you."

"But wouldn't it be better to just ring the door bell instead of walking in as if it's my home?"

"He's a chicken. It's possible he wouldn't open the door for you."

The both of them laughed.

(~*+*~)

While everything happened Sanji's friends were still guessing about Julie.

"She could be an FBI agent in an undercover mission and she needs help from Sanji."

"Really Usopp? An FBI agent? Are you sure?"

"Why not, the most beautiful woman are always FBI agents in movies."

"Ah, I see."

"Who are you talking about?"

This was Luffy, he had just finished his dinner.

"The woman over there speaking with Sanji, we're guessing she's the reason why Sanji broke up with Nami."

"I see. Well, she's prettier than Nami."

"Oh, thank you. I really wanted to hear that."

Nami appeared out of nowhere behind Luffy and gave him a slap on his head.

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Not as much as I wished it would."

The whole table was immediately quiet and everyone just looked at Nami as she sat down beside them. Did she hear what they were talking about?

"What are you staring at? I'm not a ghost and it's not my business who Sanji talks to. We're not together anymore. But no, I didn't have the impression that another girl was the reason for our break up."

The others wondered a bit why she accented the word 'girl' but decided to drop the matter. They were just relieved she wasn't mad at them.

A small movement draw Usopp's attention towards Sanji and Julie again.

"Hey, maybe she wants to be together with Sanji!"

"Why do you think that?"

"She gave him a key and a little piece of paper!"

"So what?"

"Are you stupid? The key is most definitely for her hotel room and the address is written on the paper."

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"Of course not, you'll see. She'll leave the restaurant soon and will wait in her hotel room for Sanji to arrive."

The next moment Sanji stood up from his stool and stormed into the kitchen to get his jacket.

"Well, Usopp?! She'll leave soon, hmn?"

"Yeah well, maybe Sanji will go there first and she'll follow him."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, I think I'm right."

(~*+*~)

When Sanji came back with his jacket he walked back to Julie to thank her.

"It's alright, you don't have to thank me. Like I said, Zoro and I are good friends. I think he will be really happy to hear from you."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm sure. But you know, I don't want to drive home today, do you know some kind of hotel where I can stay for the night?"

"Ah, on the table right there are a few friends of mine. They'll help you. Just tell them you're a friend of Zoro."

"Which table? Oh, you mean the ones who couldn't stop watching us and talking about us the whole time we were sitting here?"

"You noticed?"

"Of course, It was obvious."

Sanji chuckled.

"Well, they're very curious and everything, but they're nice people. I know they'll help you."

"They're Zoro's friends. The person who's never able to arrive on time and calls you half an hour later because he's lost. They're able to be around him. That pretty much says everything."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going now."

"Yeah, you should. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Julie looked after him as he walked out of the restaurant and decided to make her way over to his friends.

As she walked towards them she had to chuckle because they looked really confused.

"Hello, my name is Julie. I'm a friend of Zoro and I need a place to sleep for the night. Sanji said you would be able to tell me the way to a hotel."

After she spoke Franky leaned towards Usopp to whisper something to him.

"Hotel room, huh?"

* * *

**See ya :D**


	20. New friends for Julie

**New chapter is here :) It's not how you want it to be *g* but i figured it would be nice to give you something even though i'm currently busy (I already finished 6 exams only 1 week left ;D)**

** LunaticV: are you able to read my mind? O.o You'll see what i mean if you read this chapter xD**

**

* * *

**

Luffy was the first one to react.

"Well, my name's Luffy, and the others are Nami, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Brook. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you all too."

She smiled wholeheartedly at them and they all smiled back at her. Julie sat down next to Nami.

"So, Julie, you're a friend of Zoro?"

"Well, something like his girlfriend."

She chuckled when she saw shocked faces.

"WHAT?"

Usopp almost dropped his water glass, Chopper choked on the piece of cake he was eating and the others just gaped at her, except for Robin of course, she already knew about Julie from Zoro who had told her about his girlfriend in one of the past calls.

"Why did it shock you that much to hear that I'm his girlfriend?"

"Well, you have to excuse them, Zoro was never the type to have a serious relationship, therefore they're all surprised."

"I see, well I can reassure you, we're not really together. It was just convenient for the both of us."

"Ah, okay."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Julie had to raise her eyebrow due to the weird behavior of Zoro's friends.

"Hey, even if he never had a serious relationship, it doesn't mean he will be alone forever."

The men were already talking about other things and only Nami and Robin heard her last sentence.

"Of course, we know that, it's just a bit weird. No matter on how good terms the two of you are standing, somehow you look like an odd couple. He's handsome of course, but he doesn't care what other people think about him, his only interests are eating, drinking, working and his martial arts."

Robin calmly explained the weird behavior of her friends but Nami just snarled at her comment.

"Yeah, eating … maybe that's why he has his eye set on a cook. "

Julie and Robin looked at her in surprise.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I do. It's not that hard to figure out, really."

"They ignore each other, than fight which results in Zoros moving away to another city, and everything happened after Sanji and I started to go out. Now Sanji is feeling guilty, thinks about Zoro all the time and breaks up with me. And seeing how you spoke to him earlier I would say Sanji is currently on his way to Zoro, right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"You think Zoro will open the door for him?"

"I made sure that Sanji has a spare key."

"You stole Zoro's key?"

"I only borrowed it, why does everyone think I stole it?"

The girls giggled unnoticed by the men who were currently in a discussion about how Usopp once climbed a mountain which was 2.000 meters high and how bad Franky's customers were the last day.

"Say, Nami?"

"Hmn?"

"Aren't you mad at Sanji and or Zoro?"

"A bit, I mean Sanji was together with me but never acted like it and such and of course I'm jealous at Zoro … "

She sighed.

"But, I know now how Zoro must have felt when Sanji and me were together and I have the feeling that Zoro was even longer in love with Sanji than I have been and I can't stay angry too long at them. It wouldn't be fair and if the two of them are happy it's alright. I'll find someone who recognizes how awesome I am."

She grinned happily at Julie.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Now, why did you decide to go out with Zoro and not with someone else?"

"Like I said we were together out of convenience and Zoro and I have somehow the same wavelength, even though we have little arguments sometimes. It was easy and it helped to get rid of the nuisances at the university. "

"You're popular, hmn?"

"More than I can bear."

"Then, how about going out with one of the guys here? They're far far away from your university which means no one will suspect anything if you're not acting all lovey-dovey with someone. But Usopp is already in love with his childhood friend, so he's a no. But then again, they're just strange, you're too good for them."

They had to laugh.

"Yohohoho, what are you lovely ladies laughing about?"

"Well, I suggested Julie that she could go out with you."

"Yohohohoho, don't tease me that much. But, Julie?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask which color the pants have you are wear…"

He wasn't able to complete his sentence due to Nami's fist in his face.

"Like I said, they're strange."

"Yeah, but certainly funny."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, would you tell me some kind of hotel where I can sleep tonight?"

Luffy interfered at that moment.

"Julie, you know, Usopp is staying at his girlfriends place tonight. So we have a free room, do you want to sleep at our place tonight?"

"Thank you but I can't accept your kind offer. It wouldn't feel right, I don't have anything to repay you."

"Can you cook?"

"Yes."

"Then you make breakfast tomorrow morning and everything's alright. "

He already turned his attention towards his other friends, when Julie tried to say something. Therefore he didn't listen and Nami just shook her head.

"It's impossible. The thought of you cooking breakfast for him is stuck in his head now. He won't change his mind."

"But … "

"It's alright, Luffy and Chopper are the most innocent of the lot there. Chopper is shy and easily to impress while Luffy is rather childish and naïve. But they're both nice. "

"Okay, I can't say no now."

Julie grinned and thought once again that Zoro is an idiot. Only a dumbass can leave such friends. Even if they're a bit strange, they're all nice and at least you'll never get bored with them. She could get used to them.

(~*+*~)

Sanji was sitting in his car and driving towards Zoro's apartment while his mind was busy with the options he had.

He could be thrown out of the apartment.

The two of them could fight again and he would be thrown out of the apartment afterwards.

The two of them could get along well and start to go out.

The two of them could get along well but stay as friends.

Hell, he would rather be thrown out than be hurt by Zoro.

He wanted to apologize to Zoro, but he wasn't sure if the other man would listen to him. Sanji had hurt him a lot, so why should he forgive him. But nevertheless, he just had to try, even though he wasn't sure what to tell him when he sees him.

Would Zoro laugh, would he get angry at him? Does he hate him? Or does he still have feelings for him? Even if he still has feelings, would he give him a chance?

Sanji stepped stronger on the accelerator and hoped he would arrive there soon.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**See ya :D  
**


	21. Those eyes again

**I'm sorry for posting the same chapter twice -.- It was an accident. Well, here is the right chapter :D**

**The long awaited reunion is here :) Hope you all like it, i tried to put as much emotion into it as possible (it's a bit hard without the needed vocabulary -.- but i tried my best (:)**

**I don't know why but i like this chapter the best from all i've written until now. Not solely because of the reunion but also from how i've written it. Can't really express it though. **

**The song i used in this Chapter is "Headlights" from Bruce Aisher and Richard Salmon. It's really nice. You should listen to it sometime.

* * *

**

When Sanji actually did arrive at Zoros apartment he felt like a little boy on his very first day of school. Damn, he was nervous like never before.

What should he say to Zoro, how should he look like, what kind of face would Zoro be making?

If he stood out there any longer he would never find out, therefore he made his way to Zoro's door.

He took one last deep breath before he turned the key around and entered the apartment.

He went inside only to find …

Nothing.

(~*+*~)

Zoro sighed. He wasn't sure what he should do.

Should he listen to Julie or should he run away like he did all the time?

He couldn't sit still at his apartment therefore he had decided to take a walk and while he had wandered through the streets he listened to some music on his mp3 player.

He hoped that the music and the air would help him cool off.

He found a way upwards a little hill and decided to walk up there, the city would most probably look amazing with all the lights.

When he was up there he searched for a particular song on his iPod and when he found it he sat down on a bench, looked down at the city and was feeling at ease.

_Headlights coming  
I'm wasting  
Don't let me go  
Headlights coming  
Our way_

_I climbed this hill so high  
And the city lights  
Are faded away  
And you, you have  
This love inside  
Tonight_

It was such a peaceful song, he couldn't help but relax. If it weren't a bit cold he would most probably be able to fall asleep right on the spot.

But like that he just sat still and looked down on the mix of darkness and lights.

It would be nice if he were able to have Sanji by his side now. Without talking or anything, just sitting there, next to each other. He would be the happiest man on earth.

There they were again, the thoughts of Sanji.

It disturbed him that Julie didn't come over today and he wondered what she was planning now. One of his keys were missing, who knows what was on her mind.

He sighed again and made his way down the hill again. He was almost freezing now and he wanted to take a nice and long bath. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

A few minutes later he arrived at his apartment and saw that the lights were on. It seems as if Julie had decided to drop by.

There goes his plan of a nice and long bath; he had to listen to her ranting again.

He sighed and walked towards his door and anticipated to see her sitting on his couch with a sour face because he made her wait that long.

"Sorry Julie, for making you wait. I was taking a walk and I'm not feeling that well, so could you please spare me with your preaching tonight?"

He was taking off his jacket and hang it on his coat rack.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Julie."

Zoro froze on the spot and slowly turned on his heels to see if he had heard right.

He apparently did. There standing in his doorframe was standing Sanji.

Was he really standing there? Maybe he really did fall asleep on the bench up on the hill and he was just dreaming because he wished for Sanji to be here with him.

He couldn't believe that the blonde was really standing inside his apartment. In flesh and blood. In HIS apartment. He HAD to be dreaming.

He looked at Sanji who was currently busy with looking at a small stain at the floor. He looked a bit nervous and absentmindedly put a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear with his hand.

The stain was really interesting. The form, the color. How long was the stain already there? Hell, what was he thinking?

He looked up at Zoro again and saw that he was still staring at him as if he was a ghost. He couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Hi Zoro. It's been a while, huh?"

Zoro awoke from his trance.

"Hi. Yeah, it's been a while."

"If you would like I could make you a nice, hot cup of coffee. You're not feeling well, right? It will help you to warm up. That is of course if I can use your kitchen."

He looked down on his shoes again. Why was this so damn hard?

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

Sanji hurried off towards the kitchen and Zoro, still astonished, made his way over to the living room.

Why was he here?

Was it alright for him to hope for something?

His mind wasn't able to make sense out of this mess. So his only option was to wait for Sanji and what he had to say.

Not long afterwards Sanji walked into the living room with two mugs of steaming hot coffee. He gave one to Zoro and said down on the couch next to Zoro.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The both of them took a sip of coffee.

"So, why are you here?"

Zoro put the mug down on the table and looked at Sanji with the hope of finding a clue if he just stared long enough.

"Well, various reasons."

"For example?"

Sanji sighed and couldn't look Zoro in the eyes. He braced himself took a deep breath and looked up.

There they were again. Zoro's honest eyes he loved so much.

He loved those eyes, why didn't it occur to him that he also had feelings for the rest of Zoro?

"I missed you. You and the time we spent together, talking, laughing or just sitting next to each other. I miss you and our conversations, your sense of humor and even our fights. I miss everything."

Zoro didn't know how to react to that. It wasn't what he wanted to hear and he knew that it was impossible to go back to the time where they had acted like best friends. It wasn't enough for him. And he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself if he was alone with Sanji. Even now it was as if the blonde tested his patience.

"What else?"

He looked down and took the mug in his hands again. His fingertips felt numb and he couldn't really sit still.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior."

"What for? I was the one who ran away without saying a word."

"No, you had all the rights to do so. I hurt you and I acted as if it was alright for me to do so. I said something mean. Of course I know that you didn't scheme for me to fall in love with you when you slept with me. I belittled you and your feelings. I'm really sorry for that."

"It's alright."

Zoro looked a bit sad but Sanji's confession relaxed him a bit. It was as if he really needed to hear those words from him.

Sanji changed his position, pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He was unable to look at Zoro. He was scared he wouldn't be able to tell him everything he had on his mind if he did.

"No, it's not alright. After you left I noticed that I took you for granted and I hate myself for that. I never noticed how much you mean to me and everything."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sanji chuckled a bit and blushed madly; Zoro could see even his ears turning red.

"Well, let's just say, even if you didn't scheme for it, I fell in love with you."

He muffled the last words but Zoro could hear them nevertheless. He put down his mug and looked at Sanji intently. Did he really hear right? It's too good to be a dream, right?

"What? I couldn't hear the last part very well. Say it again."

"You did hear me very well."

Sanji blushed even more and avoided any eye contact with Zoro.

"Please … "

The sound of this word made Sanji hesitate. It sounded so vulnerably and pleading, he couldn't help but look into Zoro's eyes again. They told him everything he needed to know.

Zoro had already forgiven him and right now they were just asking him to say it again. He wanted to hear it again. To make sure it was real. But besides that there was something else. The fear of being hurt again and Sanji felt a stinging pain in his chest. He was the reason why Zoro had been hurt in the past.

He moved one of his hands to Zoro's face to caress his cheek and didn't break eye contact with Zoro, to show him his determination.

"I said I fell in love with you."

He almost whispered them again but he knew that Zoro heard them but the moment he understood the words his eyes were filled with warmth and love.

Yeah, he really loved those eyes. He looked back at Zoro with as much emotions in his eyes as he could.

"Can I really believe you?"

"I hope you do. I want to be together with you. I want to talk to you again, laugh with you again. I want you by my side. Is it alright for me to wish for that to happen? "

"I'm the one who wants to be together with you. Forever!"

"I'm going to be together with you for as long as you want."

"Be careful or I'll take you up on your words. "

"I hope you do."

The whole time Sanji had caressed Zoro's cheek and now he moved closer towards Zoro and put his other hand to Zoro's other cheek. With Zoro's face between his hands he looked into his eyes lovingly and moved his lips towards the other man's.

When they touched he felt as if lightning went straight through his body. All the love the two of them were feeling could be felt through the kiss.

How he had missed the pressure and the feeling of Zoro's lips. It felt so right.

His lips were warm and still a bit guarded but soon Zoro relaxed and gave in into the kiss.

Sanji was really here and he kissed him and what's best: it wasn't a dream at all.

He wrapped his arms around Sanji and put a bit more pressure into the kiss. He never wanted to let go again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it as much as i did. :)**

**See ya :D**

**PS: Only 2 exams left, banzai :D  
**


	22. I have to break up with you

**Hello again, this is the last chapter of this AU. I'm having mixed feelings. I'm glad i was able to finish it but i'm sad it had to end. I hope you'll like the last chapter. **

**This is my first attempt at lemon. I don't think i'll ever do it again. I needed twice the amount of time than usual. But i hope it didn't turn out that bad. **

**I also hope you will also read my 100 themes challenge i'll start the next days. I already started with the first story. **

**I would like to have a beta-reader for that. Any volunteers? ^^  
**

**If you liked my story or want to criticize please leave a review :)  
**

**Now, please enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

At some point their kisses became deeper and more passionate. They both wanted more than just a few kisses. It had been too long since they were last able to feel the other's warmth.

Sanji nestled up against Zoros chest and was laying half on top of him while he tried to get his hand under Zoro's shirt. He wanted to feel his skin and he wanted to feel it on his own skin.

Zoro understood what he wanted and firstly took off Sanji's shirt and then opened the button of his shirt. Sanji was already impatiently waiting for Zoro to finish his task so he could get rid of the annoying fabric. He only started to calm down the moment his bare chest felt the warmth of Zoro's skin. It felt so good.

Zoro wrapped his arms around the blonde man, eager to get as much contact as possible. His lips parted from Sanji's lips, but only to kiss his earlobe, his neck and his collarbone.

He never thought the day would come where he's able to kiss Sanji like this again. Of course he had dreamed about and hoped for it. But to feel it for real is something totally different. It's much better.

The feeling of his skin and his hair was more than a dream could ever give him. To be able to smell his unique fragrance again made him the happiest man on earth. A mixture between cigarettes and the food he cooks half of the day. How had he been able to live without him until now?

Could he really call it a 'life' until now? He never felt more alive than in this moment, his lover pressed onto him, pleading for more caresses and kisses. It's a moment no one can ever take away from him.

But it still wasn't enough for him, he wanted to feel even more of Sanji. He wanted everything.

His hands found their way towards the zipper of Sanji's pants and as he brushed slightly over the bulge in his pants he heard a small gasp coming from the blonde. He unzipped his pants and took them off together with his boxers.

While doing that he shifted the cook who was now laying on the couch while Zoro stood next to it and looked at the object of his desire. The smooth, pale skin and the faint blush on his face were almost enough to make him lose control. He wanted to do it slowly, to feel every moment. Therefore he looked into Sanji's eyes instead of at his hot, enticing body. What he saw didn't help much.

The look of love and desire were seducing Zoro as much as his body did.

"Don't just stand there and watch. I want you here with me again."

His voice sounded hoarse and pleading. Enough to get Zoro out of his trace. He took of his own pants and boxers and moved towards his lover again. His hands were wandering over the blonde's body to feel every part of him and to let Sanji feel as much as possible.

They touched and played with his nibbles, caressed up and down his long, slender arms, ran through blond, silky hair and drove Sanji crazy with their gentle but passionately touch.

Zoro leaned down, wrapped his arms around his lover and gave him another hot and demanding kiss.

Now it was Sanji's turn to let his hands wander. While their completely naked bodies were pressed to each other and they both could feel the other's erection he used his hands to move up and down Zoro's spine whom reacted with shuddering and moaning to the caressing.

Zoro moved a hand towards Sanji's member. He touched the tip and stroke the whole length afterwards. Sanji moaned and arched his back due to the sudden pleasure. It just felt so good. It's been so long since he last felt that aroused. He knew he wouldn't last long.

Therefore he pushed Zoro into a sitting position and positioned himself on top of him. He looked Zoro straight in the eyes as he reached down to Zoro's length. He stroked him a few times and listened intently to every moan and pant for air escaping Zoro's mouth.

He lowered himself slowly onto Zoro's member. He hissed a bit due to the pain but didn't stop moving. He knew it would feel good in a few moments. When he had Zoro's full length inside of him he stood still for a while and kissed him again. His tongue caressed over Zoro's lips and played with his tongue. His teeth bit at Zoro's lower lip and his hands were wrapped tightly around Zoro's torso.

All this time the both of them held eye contact and they both could see each other's desire. They both wanted this so much it almost hurt.

Zoro's hands were resting on Sanji's hips and he wrapped them around Sanji to feel even more of him. He moved slowly and felt Sanji tight and hot around his length, it made him lose control completely.

He can do it slowly any other time; right now he just wanted to feel good.

He moved faster, his member going in and out of Sanji until he found the spot which made the blonde moan out loudly.

Sanji went with Zoro's rhythm and pressed himself with his whole weight down every time in order to feel as much as possible of Zoro. He wouldn't be able to hold out any longer. Zoro's movements became faster and rougher and he hit his spot every time. It drove him steadily towards the edge.

He clutched at Zoro, panting heavily for air. The moment Zoro drove him over the edge he arched his back and a huge wave of pleasure washed over him. He came onto their chests and when Zoro felt him tense and saw him twitching he came inside of his lover.

(~*+*~)

A few hours later they were lying in bed. They had done it twice afterwards, once in the bathroom while showering and once in bed.

Right now Sanji rested his head on Zoro's chest and caressed Zoro's arm slowly with his fingers.

"Zoro?"

"Hmn?"

Sanji lifted his head and looked straight into Zoro's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sanji."

"I think I'm the happiest person alive."

"Too bad for you, but you have to share that title with me."

The both of them chuckled and as Zoro lifted his hand to reach for Sanji's their fingers entwined.

"Fine with me. I would share everything with you… Well, everything besides my kitchen."

"Hey!"

"What? You would just leave a mess behind."

"Tch. I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, right, since you've started living here, far away from me you ate fast food most of the time, right?"

"So what, as long as it's good."

"It's not good for your health, you idiot."

Zoro used his mouth to shut Sanji up. He gave him a long, loving kiss.

"Just shut up, you'll cook for me from now on, right?"

Sanji blushed lightly at the remark but smiled never the less.

"Yeah."

Zoro smiled back, lifted his right hand to put one of Sanji's strands out of his face and gave him another kiss.

"Maybe we should sleep a bit, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we really should."

"You promise me you won't disappear while I'm sleeping?"

"I wouldn't disappear even if you wanted me to."

"Glad to hear that. Good night."

"G'Night."

(~*+*~)

When Zoro awoke the next morning he found Sanji sleeping beside him just like he promised but he also found a message from Julie on his cell phone.

Julie!

He had completely forgotten about her. He knew that he had to thank her for everything with Sanji. She was the only one able to give Sanji the key to his apartment.

Even though he was thankful to her he had to speak a word with her. Visiting Sanji behind his back and giving him his key isn't something she was supposed to do.

He pressed a button on his cell to read her message.

Sanji awoke due to Zoro's loud laughter.

"Morning! What's the matter?"

"Morning."

Zoro leaned over gave him a kiss and showed him his cell phone.

"Julie."

"_Morning Zoro! Most probably you weren't able to sleep much ;-) I hope you liked my present and will treasure it. Greetings to Sanji, tell him to come back soon. I'm not sure I can feed Luffy any longer. Love Julie xxx PS: I'm sorry, but I have to break up with you!_"

While reading the last part Sanji joined Zoro in his laughter.

(~*+*~)

Three weeks later Zoro was moving back to his old hometown. But not alone; Julie went with him. Apparently she really liked his friends and decided to start an independent lifestyle; away from her aunt and uncle. She already prepared everything so she'll be able to study at the university there.

Zoro moved in together with Sanji, not willing to let him go again.

After every single box of Zoro's belongings was inside of their shared apartment they slumped down on the couch and Zoro snuggled up to Sanji who caressed him lovingly.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"You think this is our happy end?"

Sanji looked at him smiling brightly and Zoro couldn't help but smile back.

"Happy end my ass. This is just the beginning."


End file.
